Nert
by Altena Q
Summary: Having one Q on the Enterprise gives captain Picard more than a headache. Having two of them? Without powers? In another body? It can get only more interesting. And why are the Q getting so close to counselor Troi? Why they hate Guinan so much? In the meantime, the captain will get a chance to get know the entity better, and, more importantly, to get know his own, true feelings.
1. The Asteroid

_Captain's Log, Supplemental  
_

We are approaching the system of Alpha Centauri. On our way to the Space Station Two, we are passing a group of planetoids. Their structure appeared to be very interesting for our Commander Data. We have sent a probe to the closest of them.

"Captain, the probe has been launched. We can begin."

"Engage, Commander Data"

"Aye, Sir."

Jean-Luc Picard stood up from his captain's chair and for a long while he kept his look on the shining, metallic ball, now speeding towards the asteroid.

"Cameras on?"

"Aye, Sir. We should have the picture any moment."

Instead of the impressive asteroid belt, full of light caused by the pulsating neighbor star, on the Enterprise's main viewer appeared a sequence of abstract lines, gradually forming a regular, colorful path – the optical perspective of the flying probe. They stared at that view with fascination, after a few minutes however the captain turned towards his ready room.

"Notify me when the probe lands."

"Aye, Sir," Geordi La Forge switched the screen back to the Enterprise's cameras and the view of the silver asteroid belt and now distant and smaller, metallic ball, returned.

Jean-Luc sighed and picked up the glass of Earl-Grey tea from the replicator. He sat at his desk and stared at the ship's log screen. For a few minutes, he let himself just enjoy the silence. Until he reminded a meeting with Counselor Troi that awaited him later that day. The thought itself caused the tension on his back neck rapidly increase. One of the things he, as the captain of the Enterprise, hated the most, were the obligatory psychological sessions every month. No matter how tactful, delicate and discreet Deanna was, she could read in him like in an open book. That fact itself was depressible since the beginning of his service. This, plus more and more insolent interventions of the Federation Council into his way of commanding the starship and the rumors putting his competences in doubt, made his fists uncontrollably clench. Every video conference with admiral was giving him long a sleepless night. The most of the last discussion was about the visits of the powerful and unpredictable entity calling himself Q. Since Picard's detailed report on those few days of Q appearing on the Enterprise stripped of his powers (and literally stripped, which somehow got skipped in the report) and the captain granting him an asylum, the Federation Council showed a big concern. The council members concluded that the presence of that entity on the ship was too great of a danger for both, the crew and the hundreds of passengers. The recordings of the ethereal life-form threatening the Enterprise in order to take revenge on Q only supported the distress. Various opinions spread in the Federation Headquarter, some of them stated that perhaps Picard became too involved with the alien life-forms businesses and forgot about the top priority interests of the Federation. What's more, about the Federation's safety. All this resulted in a long talk about the Prime Directive and putting the Enterprise under a special surveillance. Detailed reports and interrogations about almost every single hour on the starship became the everyday routine, driving all the senior officers crazy. To not mention the captain's headaches. Definitely, he thought, it was easier to deal with Romulan - Clingon conflicts and negotiations than with those new bureaucratic regulations.

"Captain, the probe is reaching the asteroid's surface. Estimated time: five minutes and twenty-six seconds."

Jean-Luc welcomed Data's message with a relief and leaving the barely touched glass of tea on the desk, he hurried back to the bridge.

"Three minutes to landing", Data adjusted the picture and before the crew's eyes appeared the illuminated plane.

"Wow." Riker commented. Indeed, everybody staring at the viewer was breathless. What previously looked like a pile of rocks, similar to those on the Earth's moon, now appeared to have a more crystal-like structure. The probe landed at last, confirming the impression. The entire asteroid seemed to be built from a glittering mineral and the small debris around were almost identical as the earthly transparent, mountain crystal.

"It's so pretty." - Deanna Troi entered the bridge unnoticed and came closer to the screen.

Picard looked at Data with appreciation. "You were right, commander. This place is fascinating. I hope the further research will give us more explanation. How this extraordinary structure came to this system? Perhaps we are watching at debris of a comet?"

"The first analysis doesn't indicate any presence of ice, Sir." Data replied, occupied by the probe results for a few minutes already. "Which is unusual, considering the M-Class atmosphere. In the most of M-class objects known to us, the water was found sooner or later."

"Are you sure that a human can breathe this air?"

"Chemical analysis confirms, Sir."

"Captain, request permission to examine this place," clearly exited Riker rose from his chair and stood next to Troi. Picard mused for a moment.

"We have a few spare hours before the scheduled arrival to the station. Commander Data, how long will it take us to come to the asteroid at the transporter range?

"Fifteen minutes and forty-six seconds, Sir."

"Agreed. Commander Riker, lead the away team. You have three hours."

"Aye, Sir!"

The asteroid appeared again on the main viewer. Slowly, the Enterprise turned towards it, in the same moment the light of the Alpha Centauri appeared between the two others. Everything brightened up and the crystalloid surface reflected the starlight, creating hundreds of little rainbows. Everybody watching it was stunned. As Riker, Worf and La Forge were waiting for teleportation, Deanna unexpectedly screamed. She curled up in pain.

"Troi, what happened?" Picard ran to her first and tried to hold her up, but Deanna fell on the floor and her face was covered in sweat and tears.

"Doctor Crusher to the bridge, quickly!" Picard called to his communicator. He kneeled by Deanna.

"Does it come from outside?" he asked calmly. Riker was already beside her as well and doctor Crusher rushed in from the elevator door. Troi nodded slightly and shivered.

"We must get away from the asteroid!" Picard commanded.

"No!" Deanna screamed. With a visible effort, she pulled herself up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "She suffers. So much. Help her. Please, help her!"

"She? Who do you..." but Troi didn't manage to say more, she fainted. The medical team picked her up and gently put on the stretcher.

"Commander Data, take us away from here, immediately! Until we know more, there will be no research on the surface."

"Aye, Sir!"

Picard sighed and left the bridge. He had a bad feeling that they would not get to the station on time.

Deanna woke up. She looked around and saw Beverly Crusher smiling to her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Deanna nodded. Riker and captain Picard stood by the other side of her bed. She noticed the concern on their faces. Suddenly, she looked more consciously and jump, trying to get up. Beverly held her by the shoulders.

"Easy, you need to rest now."

"I can't! Captain! We have to go back! We can't leave her there!" Deanna feel back on her pillow. Picard frowned. He sat down and looked at her closely. Her psychic abilities were well known, as well as her exceptional counseling skills. During the contact with the alien civilizations she was indispensable and within the years of working together he had learnt to trust her.

"Can you describe us more, what exactly you felt?"

"Yes," Deanna opened her eyes with difficulty, but she kept talking. "She is there. I mean, it. An entity. I don't know exactly. I just feel somehow she is a female. She is locked in there. Imprisoned. For a long time. She is in pain. She is in so much pain..." Deanna shivered and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Can you feel her now? Is she contacting you?"

"No," Troi composed herself and continued more clearly. "Only when we were close by. She must be somewhere near the probe, I guess. It was just so great despair and pain, the last time I felt something equally stron was on Farpoint Station."

Picard and Riker exchanged looks. The situation got more serious.

"Do you think it may be the same kind of being? Maybe locked somewhere under the surface?"

"I don't know..." Deanna mused. "We must go back there!" She insisted again.

"Captain may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, Number One." They went to the corridor.

"You do realize that if we don't get to the station on time, admiral Kinsky will demand a thorough explanation. In our current situation…"

"I know, Number One," Picard interrupted impatiently. "I must remind you however, what our real top priority is. To explore new world and civilizations. The Federation Council will have to understand it.

"Aye, Sir!" Riker refrained a sigh. He was aware that a further discussion had no sense. If Jean-Luc Picard once made up his mind about something, it stayed that way. Although sometimes he caught himself on thinking that the Enterprise was slowly becoming a Rescue, or The-First-To-Get-In-Trouble Ship in the fleet, he wouldn't exchange serving under captain Picard for anything.

Back on the bridge, Picard sat in his chair.

"Mr. Data, take us back to the asteroid."

"Aye, Sir!" The android also didn't look surprised.

[Author's note: Welcome to my Star Trek - The Next Generation fanfiction! I have been writing this story for many years, originally in polish. Here is (finally, after so many years of trying), my English translation. The story will have many chapters and I will do my best to update quickly. I hope you will like it! If you are a native english speaker and you see some bigger mistakes that disturb you in reading, please, let me know!]


	2. Rescue Mission

The Enterprise was closing to the crystal-like asteroid. This time, except of commander Riker, Geordi La Forge and Worf,, the away team was joined by two medical officers. They all set their fazers for stunning and kept them ready. Just in case. Teleported, they landed right next to the probe, peacefully collecting the samples of the ground. They realized that the sound of crunching under their boots was coming from the little crystals. They were all over the place, so many that it was impossible to not step on them. Geordi leaned down and took one piece to his hand.

"It is so clear." He said, watching it carefully through his visor. "Its structure is perfect. It has no irregularities. It is too perfect to be natural."

"Geordi, can you scan it and send us the results?"

"Of course, Data. I will take some more pieces, to compare."

The Enterprise's screen showed them a picture from Geordi's scanner. Only Data understood the colorful fluctuations completely and he looked intrigued.

"Geordi, can you show us the last piece again?"

Captain Picard gazed at the android.

"Do you understand something out of this, Mr. Data?"

"I think so, sir. The parts of these crystals show differences in their structures. Look." He pointed the fine lines at the screen, some smaller than the others. „Computer, magnify one hundred percent." More lines appeared on the screen, now they looked like magnified snowflakes. "These ones here come from Geordi's piece number one. The other belong to the other piece. The interesting part is, their internal connections differ. They are getting weaker."

Indeed, Picard could see the lines getting thinner and some of them disappearing.

In the meantime, on the asteroid, Riker took another piece to the hand and gave a sign to switch the Enterprise cameras to him.

"Data is right, sir! Look at this!" The crystal in Riker's hand was disappearing. After one minute, there was only a small mist in his hand, his fingers came through it and it vanished completely. The away team stared at the crystal debris by their feet. When they watched them longer, they could notice the subtle changes. Some pieces were dematerializing slowly, like that one in Riker's hand. Still, the general amount of them didn't seem to change.

"There are new ones appearing! Out of nowhere!" Geordi shouted in surprise, staring at the spot next to his left shoe.

"Alright," Riker interrupted. "Collect as much data as possible. Computer, are there any life forms on the asteroid, except of the Enterprise crew?"

"Except of the Enterprise crew members there are no life forms detected on the asteroid." The calm computer voice replied at the same moment when dr. Crusher called through the communicator.

"Captain, Deanna feels it again." There was a scream of Counselor Troi coming from the background. Picard looked at Data.

"Mr. Data, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Sir!"

As he got to the hospital wing, Deanna was already sleeping.

"I gave her a strong tranquilizer, she was in too much pain."

"I understand. Keep me informed."

"Jean-Luc, it can kill her if we stay here longer!" Beverly stopped him by the door.

"I know. How long can you keep her in this state?"

"I don't know. The shorter, the better."  
"I get us away from here as soon as it's possible, Beverly."

He came back to the bridge and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Riker, can you hear me?"

"Aye, sir, loudly and clearly."  
"The fun is over. If you don't find anything within the next ten minutes, get back here."

"Understood, Sir."  
„Captain, if we had more time for the research..." Data started, but Picard didn't let him finish.

"Our being here is dangerous for our Counselor Troi. Her health is more important."  
"Of course, Sir," the android nodded.

„Captain, I have found something!" they heard the voice of La Forge. They switched the screen again. Geordi was standing at the entrance of something that looked like a cave. It was about a hundred meters away from the probe.

"There is some glowing coming from inside," Riker conformed and took a few more steps. Carefully, holding their weapons ready, they came inside.

"Wow," commented Commander Riker again. The place looked like a salt mine back on Earth, but there the crystalloid walls were as transparent as a glass. With the smaller cascades of crystals growing out of them, like branches of a tree. They all were smooth on the surface. The flashlights in Riker's and his team members' hands reflected in them like in the mirrors, almost blinding them in the game of light.

"Mr Riker, we are losing you!" They heard the weakening voices from the communicators.

"There must be some interference here," Geordi stepped a little bit farther, scanning the place.  
"Five more minutes!" He turned into a side corridor that seemed to be the source of the glowing.  
"Be careful, Geordi!" Riker followed him and they got silent for a long while.

"Commander Riker? La Forge?" Worf also followed them, slightly concerned. He almost hit his head against the low ceiling when Riker showed up, running towards them quickly.

"Call the medics!" He said with a changed voice and they all hurried deeper inside.

"Oh my God…" One of the medical officers sighed.

Commander Riker was leaning over a girl lying on the ground. She didn't look older than twenty years old. Her long, dirty and tangled hair was partly covering her face, she was curled up in an embryo position and her arms were clenched up together on her chest. She was wearing something that used to be a dress. A blue, thin fabric was torn apart and her hands and feet looked livid and stiff from cold. But she was conscious. Barely, but Riker could notice her shiver as he touched her shoulder. If possible, she tried to curl up even more, not opening her eyes. Riker withdrew himself a little and sat on the ground next to her.

"We are from the Federation starship Enterprise, we have come to help you," he said very slowly and calmly, and waited. After a long while the girl opened her eyes. Her pupils widened and her face changed in an expression of a great surprise. Riker kept on sitting still, keeping his both hands on his knees. After another minute, he asked.

"Do you understand our language?"

This time the girl clearly nodded. Riker breathed out with relief.

"We can take you to our ship, to a hospital, and help you. Do you agree?"

After another long while the girl nodded again. The medics prepared the stretcher and Riker reached out his hand. But soon he realized that the girl must have been in that position for so long that it was impossible for her to move now. She also must have noticed that. Her face changed in the expression of making a painful effort and she moved her hands about two centimeters.

"Give her the thermal blanket first." He said and the medics got out a pile of silver colored fabric. Riker wrapped the girl in it and as gently as possible, he picked her up and put on the stretcher. They left the cave as quickly as it was possible considering the uneven ground and low ceiling.

"Mr Riker, what is going on in there?" Picard started and broke, surprised by the camera view. The visual connection was working again.

"Six ready for transport, Sir!" Riker called. They saw the familiar energy appearing and waited. Nothing happened. The fluctuations disappeared. They looked around, confused.

"It won't work as long as I am around." The girl spoke suddenly. They could hear a hint of resignation in her voice. Riker felt his protective instincts waking up. He smiled to her encouragingly and pressed the communicator.

"We have a problem, Captain. Our guest cannot be teleported. We need a shuttle."

"Understood, Number One. We are sending the shuttle craft. Stay on your current position and maybe try to find out more about our new friend.

"Aye, Sir!" 

They surrounded the stretcher and waited, occasionally gazing at the sky with anticipation. The girl was lying still, not changing her embryo position. After a few minutes, Riker decided to try to talk to her.

"Why the transporter did not work?" He asked silently. The girl looked down.

"I am not sure. I know I can't... well, dematerialize myself. I have tried..." She broke as if the question evoked some fearful memories. Riker put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid. We can talk when you get better. I was just wondering, why we also couldn't.

"This place is cut off." She whispered. Riker looked surprised.

"Cut off? How?"

"I can't..." She weakened again and closed her eyes.

The shuttlecraft had finally arrived. To everybody's relief, they left the asteroid without further problems and soon carried the unconscious girl to the hospital wing. Dr. Crusher and Picard awaited them.

"When you found her, Troi felt a great relief and now she is sleeping peacefully." They looked at the girl. She was sleeping as well. Riker exchanged looks with the captain.

„It seems like our guest, intentionally or not, is transferring to Deanna what she feels. Amazingly strongly." Dr Crusher scanned the girl and shook her head in amazement.

"According to this she is human. She has some symptoms of light hypothermia; besides that, she is completely fine. She is not even dehydrated. Her brain waves are strange, though. It looks like they are more intense, like there are more connections, more than in Troi's case. That would explain the telepathy. I hope to know more when she wakes up. There is something very strange about her." She mused.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Not sure yet. But if she was imprisoned over there, if she suffered like we have seen it judging from Troi's reactions, she should be in a far worse state. Her clothes are torn apart. That would indicate violence, but the scanner shows no physical injuries. Well, let's just wait for her to wake up and explain it herself. I want to examine her more closely now, that is, when everybody would leave the room." She stared at them meaningfully. Riker nodded.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

As the door closed behind them, dr Crusher smiled to the girl, amused.

"We are not going to examine you with all these men in the room, are we?" She said softly to the still sleeping patient. Slowly, she removed the blanket. The girl didn't move. She slept as hard as if she didn't have it for many, many days.

Back on the bridge, Riker reported further the happenings on the surface.

"That would explain why our computer didn't detect any life forms. Can you tell what is the source of this blockade? If you didn't land, nobody would ever find her. Somebody took a hell of effort to hide her. I wonder, who?"

"Let's hope she will be able to tell us. In the meantime, since everybody is safely on board, set the course back to the Space Station Two. We still have a chance to get there on time." 

"Aye, Sir!"

The Enterprise speeded up rapidly, leaving the mysterious asteroid behind.

[Author's Note. Hi again! I know, it is still very much a beginning. But the things are about to get more interesting very soon. I won't be able to post every chapter as quickly as these two, but you won't be waiting long, promise!] 


	3. Dee

**Dee**

Deanna woke up a few hours later. The first thing she saw was the face of Dr. Crusher, smiling to her, with the medical scanner in her hand.

"Welcome back! Your pressure went back to normal. How do you feel?"

"A bit sleepy," she smiled back to her.

"Well, you are not alone in this," Beverly pointed the other bed. Deanna gasped in amazement and sat up. The girl from the asteroid was still sleeping. In the bright light, they could see her more clearly. Her silky hair was softly spread on the pillow and her pale skin had a gentle tone of blue, the kind of blue though that didn´t look sick, or bad in any way. The gentle features and a peaceful expression made the girl looking almost like a child. Deanna watched her with fascination and the feeling of being warm and calm fulfilled her.

"She is so pretty," she commented quietly after a while. "Did you learn anything from her?"

"No, she is being asleep since she got here. If she doesn´t wake up by herself, I will do it. But let´s give her a little bit more time."

The Enterprise successfully docked to the station. Admiral Kinsky and his assistance awaited them in the crowded and noisy main hall.

"Jean-Luc, it is so wonderful to see you again!" He called with artificially effusive tone and hugged Picard´s shoulders. The captain forced himself to answer equally friendly. Riker and La Forge exchanged amused looks and, after giving the admiral a proper salute, they left the company and headed to the nearest bar.

The admiral was in fact on his way back to Earth after inspecting a few of the stations. This was the last one and he waited only for the Enterprise that was about to have the seven days' dry dock and a check-up on the station.

"I know I could catch a shuttle today, but I wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet you in person. Speaking of which," he stopped smiling, "we expected you at least two hours earlier. Technical problems?"

"Not at all, just the curiosity of the explorer," Picard hoped that it sounded as lightly as he wished. The admiral gazed at him, clearly awaiting more explanation.

"You know our Commander Riker and Lieutenant Data. They would never miss an occasion for some extra research and they got a liking to a particular asteroid belt on our way here."

"Is that so? Well, I am sure you would appreciate a dinner that doesn't come from the replicator. My treat. Commander Riker is welcomed, to. The main diner, in half an hour?"

"With pleasure, admiral." Picard shook his hand and headed back to the transporter. He was more than sure that dinner wouldn't be just a social gathering.

In the hospital wing, the girl from the asteroid woke up. She opened her eyes and moved her head carefully. Then she raised her hands and closed them to her face, looking at them with an uncertain expression.

"Welcome aboard! Beverly, our patient is awake!" Deanna was sitting on her bed and watching her with a smile. Dr. Crusher rushed towards them. The girl put her hands on the blanket and looked back at them.

"Hello. My name is Beverly Crusher and I am the ship's doctor. And this is counselor Deanna Troi. It is her who had found you…" Dr Crusher broke, seeing that the girl's expression of a surprise got replaced by a concern.

"And I am on…" She started and hesitated.

"On the Enterprise. The Federation starship," Deanna finished and gazed at her in question.

"Have you heard about us?"

"Your commander Riker mentioned it back on the surface." She answered, musing. And suddenly she smiled in such a sweet way that Deanna again felt the warmth spreading all over her body. "My name is Dee. I still didn't have a chance to say thank you. You saved me." She said with a completely different tone. Deanna couldn't resist taking her by the hand. Dee's fingers closed slightly around Deanna's hand.

"Thank you, Deanna," she repeated.

"She is so touching," thought Beverly.

*****  
"So, you stopped because the Counselor Troi had sensed a mayday call?" Admiral Kinsky looked deeply in Picard's eyes and cut a piece of his steak. "Oh, that's wonderful. An old Californian cuisine, from Twenty First Century."

"Indeed," Jean-Luc agreed, not précising if he was referring to the question, or the food. They were sitting in a VIP part of the main restaurant. If the circumstances were different, Picard would have been delighted by the food. But not in the company of the admiral, who, under the jovial small talk conversations, kept on interrogating them and demanding all the details of the last mission.

"I am looking forward to your report on the next meeting, then. It sure will be an interesting read."

To Picard's relief, the voice of Dr. Crusher sounded from the communicator. He exchanged look with Riker, which wasn't unnoticed.

"Until the next meeting, then!" They exchanged insincere and jovial goodbye words.

"The next meeting will be a long one," Riker commented at the transporter point. Picard just nodded.

"Captain, our guest is awake," Beverly didn't even bother to say „hello" and was sure it wasn't even noticed. "It looks like she is quite in a good shape," Picard looked around the empty room, „and she went with Troi to her quarter, to pick up something to wear," she continued. Picard gasped.

"Very well. Then... meeting in the conference room, in half an hour."

When Deanna and Dee came to the conference room, everybody was already there. Picard gasped and gazed at Riker, who looked amused. He realized that Dee was wearing a pink dress, one of Deanna's dresses which she put on only during a vacation time. That particular dress was so well remembered because of the abduction of Deanna and her Mother by two Ferengi, a day that Picard wouldn't forget for the rest of his life. The dress suited Dee very well. It brought up her bright skin and her long hair floating around her shoulders made her look even more girly. Plus, she was smiling brightly at all of them, and holding equally cheerful Deanna by the hand.

"We can start. Let's sit down," Picard ordered and turned towards Dee.

"Can you tell us where do you come from?"

Dee tensed. She moved closer to Deanna and stared at the table. Everybody watched this change with anticipation. It took her almost an entire next minute to start talking again.

"You wouldn't understand the dimension I come from. I have traveled through galaxies, I took different forms in each of them. When I came here, I decided to stay longer. In this shape." She pointed at herself and smiled. Troi smiled as well. Dee seemed to calm down again and Picard wasn't interrupting, patiently waiting for her to speak some more.

"New planets and civilizations fascinate me. I was assuming the forms of their people and was getting to know them, by pretending to be one of them. Nobody ever knew who I was. Until…" Her voice changed. Deanna squeezed her hand. Dee continued, but so silently that it was difficult to understand her. "It is better if you don't know too much. They wanted to get inside me. I wouldn't let it, so they injured me, locked me there, isolated, and left me. I put myself to sleep, to regenerate. I was sleeping for a long, long time. Creating the crystals so they would break through the isolation barrier and would call somebody to help me. And you have found me." Her last words were barely a whisper. She sobbed and tears rolled down Deanna's cheeks. She embraced shivering Dee with her arms and they were both started to cry. Dr. Crusher was watching this with attention.

"Dr. Crusher, please take our guest back to the sick bay and stay with her." As they left, everybody looked at Troi. She composed herself and dried her face.

"I am sorry. I cannot control this, captain. I am picking up her emotions so strongly, it is overwhelming. She is so scared. Too scared to tell more about what really happened to her. But she is hiding something. I don't think she is lying, but she is afraid to reveal more about herself. She was startled when you asked her where she came from."

"She didn't tell us much, indeed. But it can change when she gets more confident here. She seems to trust you, counselor. I would like you to assist her and inform me when she decides to tell you some more."

"Of course, Sir."

"Mr. Data, is the crystals' analysis ready?"

"It is, captain. Unfortunately, all the samples had vanished. What is interesting, they all disappeared at the same time. When our guest got to the Enterprise.

"The help had come so there was no need to create the new ones." Said Deanna automatically. They stared at her. She snapped, as if waking up from a trans. „I am sorry. It was just a thought, it came from nowhere. Like it was something obvious to me."

"Deanna, you seem to be connected to Dee from the beginning. Is it possible that you can also sense her thoughts?"

"Maybe…" Deanna replied, musing. „I have so many new emotions in me. I can't even describe them. Or tell them apart, it is too overwhelming. I even cannot tell which ones are mine anymore, it is all mixed up. But captain, now I think I know. Dee knows us. I can't explain it. I asked her if she was on this ship before and she said no. I don't think she lied to me. But she know about us. This ship. And about you, captain. I don't think she is a threat, though. Not her anyway." Deanna massaged her forehead and took a deep breath. „She seems to like us, for some reason. Even more than that. She sees us as... it will be a strange reference, but it just appeared in my mind. Do you remember the visit of Q stripped of his powers? I remember his fear, mixed with a desperate hope, an attachment and trust in you, captain. I would say this one here is somehow similar."

Picard rose his eyebrow. Before he regained his voice, the communicator called with the voice of Dr. Crusher.

"Captain, Troi, come to the sick bay. Quickly." She didn't finish the sentence when Deanna put her hands to the head and screamed with pain. Picard and Riker grabbed her between themselves and ran out.

Dee was lying in bed and struggling against the two medics trying to hold her still. Deanna fainted. Riker put her on the closest bed and Dr. Crusher walked from Dee to Troi and back with her scanner, trying to determine something.

„It looks like she has a nightmare, I don't see any other reasons," she said with frustration, watching suffering Dee. In the meantime, Riker sat beside Deanna, whose forehead was covered in sweat.

"Fever, loss of consciousness…," Beverly kept on talking to herself. "I am afraid that Dee's emotions start to be too strong for Troi and she withdraws from the consciousness as a form of self-protection. I can put her in a coma, but I really don't know… Captain, do you remember Kevin and Rishon? I couldn't help her there and now I am afraid the case is similar. It is Dee that needs to be cut off. The sooner, the better for Troi.

Picard remembered. The powerful being that assumed a human form because it fell in love with the earth woman. Was Dee the same kind of being? The symptoms were alike, but he instinctively felt something was also different in this case. Kevin put a telepathic blockade on purpose, to hide. Dee did something quite the opposite, she opened a part of herself before Deanna, to be heard. She would have cut herself off if she could. If she were strong enough. Suddenly he had a thought.

"Dr Crusher, I would like to be alone with them for a moment."

Riker rose his eyebrow, but he left with the others. Picard leaned over Dee and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright. You are safe here. Please, tell us how can we help you? You are not in any danger here..." He kept on talking like this for several minutes and the calmness in his voice seemed to take some effect on her. Dee stopped shaking and opened her eyes.

"Nert," she whispered. Picard blinked.

"Nert?" He repeated after her. She stared at him.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Nert can help me." As she said that, her face relaxed.

"Who is this Nert?"

"Nert can help me," she repeated with a childlike stubbornness.

"How can we find him?" He asked again. This time she shook her head.

„Not him,"

"So Nert is a woman?" To his surprise, Dee giggled with an amusement.

"You don't understand. You never understand. Nert is Nert. Nert will find me. I am sure of it." Her voice silenced and she closed her eyes again, as if that conversation exhausted her. Picard went to Dr. Crusher Riker and told them what he heard.

"So we are dealing with some entity that doesn't have a gender?"

"Or is beyond our understanding of gender, Number One." Picard corrected him. It would fit with the earlier conversation with her. She could assume any physical form she wanted. The question is, what her true form is like."

"Look at Deanna." Beverly stood by Troi's bed. The counselor was peacefully sleeping and her breath went back to normal. Picard looked at Dee one more time.

"They both reacted at that name. The word „Nert" was for them like a cure."

"Captain, we have company," sounded from the bridge.


	4. Unwelcomed Guests

Picard glanced at the screen and refrained cursing out loud. He and Commander Riker watched an elegant shuttle of the admiral, approaching the Enterprise. They went to greet him.

"At ease, captain. Commander," the admiral nodded at them, politely and pointed his assistants. They were two european looking, tall, middle aged officers.

"This is commander Bentley and this is doctor Brown. They are my right hand during the latest inspections. This one came up quite spontaneously, but since we all just happened to meet on the station, why not? And I have got some news. Picard, there will be a change in your schedule. Your dry-dock is postponed and you are returning to Earth, with me. Then you can have even two weeks off, but now I am in a hurry. Get the ship ready within a few hours. The Council is looking forward to see us both. Now, I would love to get now better this marvelous ship."

"Of course, admiral," Picard said through the clenched teeth and Riker pressed the communicator stronger than necessary and with somewhat raised voice started to give the proper orders. The ship departed after four hours. A few minutes after the admiral called a meeting in the conference room.

"Why the Council demands my presence on Earth?" Picard was done with the small talk. If the admiral had some disturbing news he wanted to know them now.

"There are things to be discussed. Your… the Enterprise's experience with so many unknown races is very valuable." Riker and Picard exchanged impatient glances. Apparently to get the admiral to the point wasn't easy. Once he started the monologue where the compliments were mixing with hidden innuendos putting Picard's service in doubt, he could go on for an hour. Suddenly however they all were interrupted by the voice of Worf.

"Captain, a small Ferengi vessel is following us for several minutes. At the beginning, we thought they happen to go in the same direction, but when we slowed down, they did the same."

Surprised Picard wondered.

"Mr Worf, slow down again. And let me know."

"Aye, sir."

"Ferengi? In this sector? Strange." Riker commented.

"Indeed."

"Captain, they are shooting at us!" The ship shook before Worf finished the sentence.

„Red alert!" They rushed to the bridge. On the main viewer, they could see the familiar shape of the Ferengi battleship very clearly.

"They are hailing us!"

As soon as the head with the characteristic big ears appeared on the screen, Picard asked with a sharp tone.

"This is Jean-Luc Picard from the federation starship Enterprise. Why are you attacking us?

"Give back our prisoner. Immediately."

„A prisoner?" Picard rose his eyebrow.

"You took a girl from the asteroid. She belongs to us. You have one hour. Give her to us or we destroy your vessel." The Ferengi showed his teeth in something that probably was supposed to resemble a proud smile. To the Enterprise crew that view was grotesque, to say the least. He disconnected before anybody managed to react. Picard frowned and pressed the communicator.

"Dr. Crusher, how is our guest?"

"Better, captain. Counselor Troi took her to her quarter."

"I am going there, now. Mr. Worf, come with me."

"We are going with you." He admiral didn't like to be ignored. Worf refrained a growl.

"As you wish, admiral," Picard rushed out.

As they entered, Dee moved herself closer to Deanna as if she wanted to hide in her embrace.

"Make them go away, please," she pleaded.

"We don't know who you are and your presence just endangered this ship. We need some explanation." Picard said that with much gentler tone as previously intended. Somehow Dee had a calming effect on him. The admiral however seemed to be more resistant.

"Picard, again you are getting involved with some alien races' business. Think of the consequences!"

"Everybody, stop!" Troi interrupted him. Everybody looked at her. "Captain, admiral, listen to me, please!" Picard nodded.

„Dee is no threat for the Federation. It was Ferengi who tortured and locked her on the asteroid."

"Who are you and what do they want from you?" The admiral stepped closer and looked Dee in the eyes. She automatically stepped back.

"Let's sit down," Picard said calmly. They took place at the little table, Deanna and Dee sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't comprehend the dimension I come from…," Dee started like before.

"Well, you better try, for your own good."

"Very well," suddenly the girl composed herself and looked back at him. "I was traveling through the galaxy. I was curious. I know the Federation, I have been on the Earth as well." Speaking this, she smiled slightly. "But then I have found them." She pointed the window, although they couldn't see the Ferengi vessel from that side. "This is a primitive, cruel race, dividing themselves according to gender. I saw their females not being allowed to cover their bodies from cold. Tortured in the worst possible way. I couldn't stand it. I assumed their form. This body you see now, is the appearance I have among your species. Your race was once also cruel. But you have changed." She looked at Deanna and smiled at her. Picard noticed Troi staring at Dee like mesmerized. "But there," Dee continued, "there was no hope. I have tried to convince their females to start to fight. I appeared in their houses, protected their daughters from torture. Slowly, but it seemed like I was starting to make a difference. The women started to organize a resistance. But then those male ferengi appeared and they brought a weapon that injured me. They weakened me and wanted to do to me the same what they do to their females. But they couldn't come through. So, they kept on hurting me, hoping one day I would be so weak I would surrender. They kept on coming back and trying… again and again. But I never…" Dee broke and took a deep breath.

"She was on that asteroid for over two years." Deanna added silently.

"This is a very unreliable story," the admiral commented. Dee, again looking like a scared child, clung to Deanna's arm.

"She is exhausted," Troi answered protectively. "You are forcing her to relieve her trauma."

"Captain, they are hailing us again!" Riker's voice sounded in the air.

"Let's go. All of us." Picard pointed Dee. Troi grabbed her by the hand.

As they entered the bridge, the ferengi on the viewer smiled lustfully.

"Wise decision, Picard. She hid behind Deanna's back.

"We are not giving anyone anywhere. And we would like to hear, what are the accusations against her."

"This is none of your business, Picard!"

"Oh, but it is. Our guest has been granted an asylum on board this ship and she has a right to have a fair trial."

"Ekhm," the admiral stepped forward unexpectedly. "I cannot recall your new friend here requesting an asylum." Picard disconnected the viewer.

"Damn it, admiral, it is not the time for discussing the procedures!"

"It very well is, since you have been completely ignoring them!"

"Enough! Dee! Are you requesting an asylum on board this ship?" Picard looked at her with anticipation. She understood and nodded quickly.

"Yes. Please."

"Granted. You are hereby under our protection."

"This is outrageous! Picard, you will regret this!"

The captain ignored him.

"Mr. Worf, will our shields hold in case of the next attack?"

"They will, sir. This vessel is not much of a threat to us. The previous attack caused only some distress among our passengers.

"I see. On the screen!"

A very offended looking head of the ferengi appeared again.

"How dare you, human. Transport the girl to our ship, immediately!"

"As I was saying, we are not sending anybody anywhere without a trial."

Ferengi's head disappeared.

"I think we have gained at least some time. Dee, we need to hear more details from you.

"We also need to hear out the other side. There are more and more ferengi working on federation stations. Your insubordination can cost us a lot, Picard."

„She needs to rest now." Troi said stubbornly, holding Dee by the waist. The girl indded looked like she was about to faint. The admiral frowned, but Picard nodded.

"Dr Crusher, take our guest to sick bay and stay there with her. Troi, you stay with us.

Deanna unwillingly let go of Dee and took her place on the bridge.

"Now, can you tell us more?"

"I don't know. I mean, I will try, of course." Troi breathed and continued with more professional tone. "I am sorry. My distraction is caused by this bond I have with Dee. The sensations are overwhelming. Dee either closes herself like behind a wall and I can't figure her out, or opens up, suddenly, with emotions like a stream of energy coming through me. She is blocking everything that would let me see more about where she comes from. She is afraid. And she is also scared that the ferengi will call the Prime Directive and demand the right to punish Dee according to their own law. Ferengi's punishment is... rape."

Everybody, even the admiral, gasped.

"We won't let that happen." Picard stated with all his confidence. "Troi, you were once kidnapped by two ferengi. We all remember that. What could you tell us about them?"

"Not much, I am afraid. They love to bargain. We all know they are greedy. They think of the profit, first, but never take part in any major conflicts officially. Selling weapons to both sides of a war is more lie them. They are good in making networks of contacts in the "underground world". And they are good liars, of course. Plus, their technology is advanced enough to pursue some serious injury.

"Yes, we remember." Picard shivered as he thought about his suffering from years ago, caused by a ferengi device.

"They don't have a moral center, captain. They desire Dee like an object. They want to possess her.

"But why? These accusations, they sound like an excuse. It is not about punishment, they want something else."

"I agree. They want Dee. And are furious now, because when we found her, she was still holding on, but she was, and is, very weak. They think they were already close. To getting her. Into her. At least that is what I have sensed."

"But when we found her, Dee was unable to move. So how could she protect herself from rape for over two years? It doesn't make sense."

"Let me talk to her more privately. I think she starts to trust me more."

"Very well. Do so. Take care of her, make her comfortable. And we will deal with the ferengi."

"Captain, there's one more thing. Dee may appear, or behave, very young. She is not. She is very, very old."

Picard frowned. "I see. Keep me informed."


	5. Who Are You, Dee

"Earl-Grey. Hot."

A glass with the hot liquid appeared in the replicator. Jean-Luc picked it up with a sigh of relief. He was standing still for a while, just listening to the gentle, rhythmical noise of the Enterprise engines. That sound was to him like a lullaby, always calmed him down.

"Captain," Riker´s voice sounded on the private communicator channel. "The ferengi have received our message. They agreed to meet on the Enterprise, tomorrow at Ten Hundred Hours."

"Excellent. That gives us some time to rest."

But he couldn't fall asleep that night. The unanswered questions and doubts were rushing through his head and having the admiral on board didn't make it easier. Kinsky seemed to put the diplomacy and avoiding conflict with ferengi as the top priority. Over the safety of Dee. It was against Picards' own understanding of the federation ethics. On the other hand, he had to admit that he had lacked the objectivity in the past more than once. How honest was Dee with them, anyway? Wasn't there something deceiving in her appearance? She wasn't human, no matter what her current form was. Her brain waves worked differently, according to doctor Crusher. She had powerful telepathic abilities. Could she have control over Troi? Could she control them? The readings doctor Crushed showed him in the sick bay were somewhat familiar. He had seen similar data before, but he couldn't recall when. It bothered him. He reminded himself to ask Data to compare the readings with everything they had in the Enterprise's computer first thing in the morning. Solving this one problem, his thoughts came back to the expected meeting with the ferengi. He wanted Troi to take part in it, of course. But, another disturbing thought returned, how much he could rely on Troi's judgement in this circumstances anyway? She was copying Dee's behavior like a mirror, although she claimed she could control it. And the ferengi. There, the emotional part of Picard took charge. He despised them. He knew whatever Dee was saying, might have been true. He knew their attitude towards women too well. Whoever Dee was, he knew he wouldn't let them hurt her. His instincts called out loud, to protect every woman from being sexually assaulted, that was who he was. Who he wanted to be. But sometimes, it was also against the Prime Directive. Too often. He wanted to learn more about her. To protect her. But also, to convince the admiral of her good intentions. To convince himself of her good intentions. He sighed. The asteroid rescue mission happened in a bad timing. Bad for him and for the Enterprise.

"How are you feeling, Dee?"

The girl smiled back to Dr. Crusher and counselor Troi that stood by her bed.

"Much better, thank you. I think I can get up again."

Dr Crusher scanned her for the last time. "Great. But do not strain yourself, alright? Well, I don't see any reason to keep you here and I am sure you could use a good meal. Why don't you let Deanna take you out for supper? You haven't been to our Ten Forward yet.

"That sounds great!" Dee brightened up. Crusher and Troi exchanged amused looks.

"Wonderful! I am sure you will like it. Shall we?"

„She is lovely," Dr. Crusher thought, watching them leave.

It was a busy time on the Ten Forward, but Deanna managed to find a free, little and cozy looking table on the side where they couldn't see the ferengi ship behind the window. They sat in front of each other. Dee was still wearing Deanna's pink dress and was now looking around, with shining eyes and watching the relaxed crew members with a smile.

"I could just stay here forever," she confessed with a hint of longing in her voice.

"Actually, why not? You could sign up to the Starfleet. Of course, it depends on your qualifications and everything you've done in the past and such…" Deanna added and watched her with attention.

"Oh, as far as I know the Academy wouldn't accept me," Dee chuckled and silenced, as if she realized she had said too much." Deanna took her by the hand. She felt how the barrier Dee made between them was vibrating as if Dee couldn't decide if she wanted to open it or not. It felt hot as if the temperature in Ten Forward had rapidly increased.

"What can I get you, ladies?" None of them noticed Guinan neither watching them from behind the counter for several minutes, nor her approaching the table, so the sudden question made them both jump. Deanna laughed, trying to cover her embarrassment. She didn't know why she felt like a child that got caught playing in a forbidden place.

"Guinan! Oh my, you have startled me." El'Auran didn't answer and just watched them both, turning her head from Deanna to Dee, and back to Deanna. Dee didn't say a word and stared back at her. Her tension increased Deanna's awkward feeling. "I didn't notice you, I am sorry." Troi continued, trying to sound cheerful and relaxed. "I'll have the Chocolate Sunday of course, I so need something sweet to relax a little…"

"I'm sure of that." Guinan replied slowly and turned to Dee.

"And you?"

"I'm not sure..." She hesitated.

"Chocolate Sunday twice, then!" Deanna shouted enthusiastically. "This is an excellent dessert, you need to try it. It will make you feel better, it does it always to me."

"Then I'll have one, please." Dee agreed politely, but the tension didn't leave her voice.

"Coming right up." Guinan replied and glanced at them one more time, holding her eyes on Dee a little longer. Deanna rose her eyebrow.

"Chocolate Sunday twice, to that table in the corner," Guinan instructed the waitress. She looked at them again. "Déjà vu," she said to herself.

As the dessert was delivered to the table Deanna seemed to forget the awkwardness. She looked at her portion with delight and took the first spoon.

"On my planet, eating chocolate is almost like a ritual," she said, eating the ice cream part in a very slow, sensual way. "Come on, try it."

Dee picked up her spoon and put a big portion in her mouth. A drop of the chocolate sauce rolled down her chin. Deanna laughed.

"Oh dear. Let me," she removed the sauce with her finger. Dee didn't move, she stared at her and seemed to forget about everything in the world.

"I didn't know the eating can be so… pleasant," she whispered.

"It can," Deanna took another spoon, not breaking the eye contact.

"Isn't that interesting," Guinan thought, still watching them from behind the counter.

"Dee?" Deanna said, taking the last spoon of chocolate.

"Yes?" Dee's voice was barely audible.

"Who is Nert?" She whispered as well, not stopping to look deeply in Dee's eyes.

"Not here," Dee replied after a few minutes of silence. Deanna nodded. Holding hands, they walked out of the Ten Forward. Guinan watched them till the elevator door closed.

They came back to Deanna's quarter. Dee caressed an orchid standing on the window sill and stared at the stars. Deanna stood behind her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She waited for the reaction. To her relief, Dee relaxed and snuggled up to her. Deanna felt like a wave of an inner warmth and a feeling of safety and hope, mixed with sadness and loneliness, spread through her and was getting stronger. She closed her eyes. She felt as if she was floating in space. She lost the feeling of her own body. She was flying through stars with a great speed. It was wonderful. She felt free and omnipotent. It was an ecstasy. She forgot about the Enterprise, about the laws of physics, everything. She wondered how she could ever not know that she was a pure energy, brighter than stars and the universe was her playground. She wanted to explore it, she knew so much about the galaxies, their countless civilizations, yet she craved to know more. That knowledge fulfilled her and made her feel even more powerful, but also lonely. She felt isolated and abandoned. She could meet anyone anywhere within a second, yet she was alone because there was no one like her around. So, she explored the planets deeper, she had memories about countless forms she assumed, to make contact. She wanted to influence them, to help them to understand more, to evolve more quickly. She could see their future, she could travel in time. She could do simply everything.

Then she stopped. Deanna – the light, woke up hanging in space and felt an overwhelming sadness. It was so intense that in the physical body she would have started to cry. The feeling of isolation grew stronger. She knew she had left the other beings like her, to explore the universe and now she was afraid they would punish her if she would come back home. But there was someone among them, she missed. The one, special entity that would understand. Who was even more curious about the universe and stronger than her. If she could only find this person, everything would be alright. She tried to make the connection with her mind. She found that being and the being found her. She felt an overwhelming joy. Now when she was finally found, she felt calm and safe again. So much that she suddenly felt sleepy. The stars whirled around her and disappeared. Deanna woke up in her bed. Dee was sitting beside her, smiling.

"How do you feel?"

It took Deanna a long while to remind her own name. She tried to sit up but her head was hurting and the room was spinning.

"Wow," she said finally. "It was… I can't even describe it!"

"Take some more rest. I hope I didn't hurt you. I let you enter my mind. At least as far, as it was possible. Your betazoid abilities let you see more than it would be bearable for a human anyway."

Deanna rose her eyebrow.

"Dee, can you read my mind? I never mentioned the name of my home planet to you."

She felt Dee building up her mental barrier again. But then she looked at her with an expression of having decided.

"Deanna, do you believe I am no threat to the Enterprise?" There was a desperate hope for a no in her voice, it was even visible on Dee's face. Troi took a deep breath.

"I believe you don't want to be one," she replied slowly. "But you cannot convince the captain not revealing the truth about you. Dee. Who are you and where do you know us from? I know you do."

Dee stood up and pointed the space behind the window. Before Deanna's eyes, like a holodeck program, appeared the Farpoint Station and her first day of service on the Enterprise. She saw Q, his energy net chasing the ship, she saw the two alien beings reuniting. More and more scenes appeared before her, speeding up and suddenly disappearing. Deanna stared at Dee and held her breath.


	6. The Arrival

"Bridge to counselor Troi, where are you?" Sounded in the communicator. It was commander Riker and there was a slight concern in his voice.

"Great heavens, I am late!" Deanna jumped out of the bed and grabbed her uniform, trying to put it on as quickly as it was possible. The clock on the wall showed Zero Eight Zero Six Hundred Hours.

"I have never been late for the shift before!" Deanna said to herself. Dee was half sitting in her bed and watched her panic.

"I guess it is my fault. I apologize." She said quietly.

Deanna looked at her, still struggling with the closing of the upper part of the uniform. Indeed, she barely slept at night, but it was no excuse. She suspected however that it was the connection with Dee that set her biological clock out of balance. As a betazoid she had trained the ability to wake up at the hour she programmed with her mind and she could always trust it even if she was very tired. Now she was thinking only what awaited them after she would tell the captain the latest news. Dee seemed to share her concern.

"Should I come with you?"

Deanna hesitated. "No. But get ready, I am sure they will call you soon, anyway."

Dee nodded. Deanna smiled to her and ran out.

On the bridge Riker welcomed her with an amused look. Her best friend also realized how strange was her delay. The captain however was not delighted.

"Take your seat, counselor." He said with a cold tone.

"Aye, sir. I am sorry, sir." Deanna took a deep breath. The sooner she would have it behind her, the better. "Captain, I have a very important information. It is about Dee."

"Yes?" Picard stopped in a half step to his chair.

After a few minutes the admiral and his assistance ran into the bridge.

"Mr. Worf," Picard was nervously walking around the control panels. "Bring our guest to the conference room and wait for us there. Mr. Data, is everything ready for the meeting with the ferengi?

"Aye, sir. The time to their arrival is one hour, twenty-one minutes and thirty-five sec…"

"Excellent." Picard interrupted impatiently. Number One, Troi, you come with us." He let the admiral come through the elevator door first. To everybody's surprise they heard the voice of Guinan in the main communication channel.

"Captain is it true about the ferengi delegation coming here?"

"That's correct. What's going on, Guinan?"

"Captain, don't let them on board! There will be trouble."

"What? Guinan, be specific."

"I will join your meeting. Guinan out."

The admiral was listening to this with an astonishment on his face.

"You have a colorful crew over here, Picard."

"In the conference room, they found Worf and Dee already waiting for them. Dee was sitting at the table, while Worf was standing behind her and staring at her with a frown. Deanna ran to her, pushed him aside and embraced her.

"I don't see a reason to treat her as an enemy!" She reproached him.

"I don't see a reason to trust a Q!" He muttered.

"Indeed. I am tired of solving the problems of Q entities on board of my ship!" Picard came close to them.

"Captain, please, listen to me." Dee stood up. "I have never done anything to you."

"Dee was one of the Q entities watching the happenings on the Farpoint Station, and observing the actions of their… envoy." Troi explained. Dee stepped away from her and faced Picard, suddenly looking calm and confident.

"My being here wasn't planned. I don't know how can make you believe me. I know you don't trust us."

"There are many reasons." Picard interrupted, but his voice sounded gentler again. "Why didn't you tell us right away who you were?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me stay on the ship." She looked down.

"Captain, please." Deanna walked around the table to come closer to him. "Not all Q are the same. You sure remember Amanda?"

"Who had kidnapped commander Riker to her fantasy world as soon as she had learned how to use her powers? Yes, we remember her."

"She didn't mean to hurt anyone. Besides, Dee here doesn't have her powers. She was only trying to survive."

"Captain," Guinan, who so far was standing on the back and listened to this silently, now stepped forward. "The ferengi have a device that took her powers away. If you let them come to the Enterprise, I am sure they will find a way to take it with them."

"How do you know about it, Guinan?" Riker took place next to more and more astonished looking Picard.

"The device is still working. I sense its energy around Dee."

Dee looked at her and took a few steps closer. Her face, from the shy girl a moment ago, had rapidly changed. She was pale, and when she spoke, her voice sounded much colder and deeper.

"Yes. You know it well, don't you? You know exactly, what they have done to me." The tension in the air was so stiff that everybody silenced and just watched the two of them.

"It was long ago. They were supposed to be destroyed." Guinan stated silently. Picard could sense a hint of a remorse in her voice. He didn't understand anything of that and it very much irritated him.

"What the hell is going on here?" The admiral seemed to read his mind and decided to take the charge. He turned to Guinan.

"If you had recognized this girl before, why didn't you report it to the captain of this ship at once? This was your duty!" Picard felt his pressure raising. He wanted to throw the admiral out of there and the fact that he was in fact right made it even worse.

"It is not my duty to interfere in a personal life of the crew." Guinan glanced at Deanna. "Besides, the last thing I would expect were the ferengi allowed to come here." Picard couldn't stand it any longer.

"Enough! Guinan, explain yourself! What kind of device are you talking about?"

Guinan sighed.

"Many centuries ago my race was at war with some of the Q.

"Some of the Q?" Dee repeated mockingly. Her entire posture seemed to look bigger and older and there was pure hatred and fury in her eyes. Riker gazed at Deanna and to his surprise, Troi expressed similar emotions. She stood behind Dee, with her hands clenched in fists.

"Your people terrorized thousands of beings. And many of them were much less powerful than Q. You really thought you could have taken us? Oh please!" She laughed somewhat hysterically, which very much resembled Picard the other Q. Apparently making theatrical scenes was running in the family, he thought. Deanna came closer to Dee and embraced her from behind.

"Captain, the ferengi are expected to arrive in thirty minutes." Data communicated from the bridge.

"Everybody calm down!" Picard stepped between Guinan and Dee. "You will both control yourself. Guinan, you are staying with us. Counselor Troi, you should have reported to me the news about our guest much sooner. This is an insubordination. But we don't have time to discuss it now. When our new guests arrive, I expect everybody to be civil. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Sir." Guinan, Deanna and Dee replied together, with their voices perfectly synchronized. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Good." Picard pressed his communicator and blinked, feeling incoming headache. "Mr Data. You and the security officers will go with me and commander Riker to welcome our guests. Mr. Worf, I want you to stay here.

"Picard this is madness. Everything on this ship is turned upside down. You don't follow any rules and your crew members act due to their personal affections. This girl should be sent away immediately, so is your bartender!"

"Not now, admiral!"

"There will be a hearing awaiting you on Earth, Picard!" And he left the conference room, so did his assistants. Everybody stood silent for a while. Dee and Deanna looked like they were about to jump Guinan to the throat, Picard and Riker separated them and Worf was walking around, ready for action if necessary.

"Captain, the three ferengi representatives are waiting for the transport." The voice of Data was taken with a relief.

"Let's go." Picard and Riker left the room.

The transporter slowly materialized three shapes. The ferengi leader, the one speaking previously on the screen, was wearing something that looked like a cheap version of a golden armor, decorated with big, colorful gems. Or so it seemed. His forehead covered a platinum headband and he had a big ring on each of his fingers. His little, green eyes looked around curiously. His two assistants looked very much alike, but their armors were more silver-like. On the contrary to their leader, they looked less confident as if being on the Enterprise was a bit overwhelming.

"I am Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of the Enterprise," Picard started diplomatically before they managed to speak. "And I don't remember hearing your names before," he added stiffly.

"Pardon moi," The first ferengi started effusively and bowed his head. "I am Mog. And these are my younger brothers, Merg and Sor. We are peaceful merchands and historians. We do not seek war with anybody. We just want to take back what's ours." After the last sentence, they all smiled, showing all their teeth. Picard and Riker felt an increasing revulsion. The ferengi stepped down from the teleportation podium and wanted to go towards the corridor.

"One moment, please. We need to check if you didn't bring any weapons." The security officers blocked the door. The youngest looking ferengi, Sor, made a sound that resembled a growl.

"Not a problem, officers," Mog didn't lose his confidence and raised his both hand to the air, patiently waiting for the scanners to go around him. So did the others.

"Alright. Let's go to the conference room, then. Shall we?" Picard pointed the way.

Before the elevator door opened before them, Picard gestured at the security officers to surround ferengi. He stepped to the room first. Dee was standing behind Deanna. When everyone stepped in, a bright, blinding light appeared in the opposite corner of the room.

"Nert!" In a second Dee ran through the room and got to the familiar looking silhouette, dressed in the federation admiral uniform.

"Mon Capitan, mon capitan. How could you let these ugly trolls enter such a beautiful ship? I am disappointed." Speaking this, Q let Dee cling to him and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. Picard was speechless.


	7. Dis

In the conference room, many things happened at the same time. The ferengi tried to get closer to Dee, but the security stood on their way. Worf took out his phaser and, not sure where to aim, at the ferengi or (though if he would think logically, that didn't make any sense) at Q, he also placed himself before the ferengi. Picard took a deep breath.

"Q." He stated more to himself. There was a hint of resignation in his voice. In fact, he expected this since Troi revealed him the nature of Dee.

Only commander Riker paid attention to Deanna, who also moved herself closer to both Q, leaned against the wall and didn't take her eyes away from them. In the meantime, Q, still holding Dee in his embrace, spoke to her with a sharp, patronizing tone.

"Deeyoress! How could you disappear like that! Do you realize all the troubles you are in? You have broken all possible rules! I don't even want to think what they will say in the Continuum!"

"Nert… Nert…" Dee didn't seem to hear his words. She clung to him tighter instead and started to cry louder.

"And what am I supposed to do with you now? There, there," he sighed theatrically, stroked her hair and straightened up, facing Picard.

"Excuse moi, Jean-Luc. I haven't planned a visit this time. I am taking her back to the Continuum. But first…" his face stiffed and made an expression which they remembered from the Farpoint Station. A cruelty mixed with revulsion and hatred. But this time it was meant for the ferengi. Q put his one arm around Dee's waist and stretched out the other, towards the ferengi leader, or specifically, his right hand with the colorful rings. To everybody's surprise, Mog, who so far seemed to be unsure of himself and a little overwhelmed by the security intervention, now smiled at Q in somewhat disturbing way.

"I was hoping you do that. Now I am sure."

"No!" Guinan jumped forward as he was speaking, but a second too late.

Five beams of energy shoot from the five rings and hit the both of Q. They spread around them and formed a cocoon shaped force field, locking them inside. Dee screamed with pain and lost the consciousness. Q kept on holding her tight with one arm, and still tried to use his power with the other hand. His face tensed from a great effort and slowly changed in an expression of shock, because the force field was still holding and visibly weakening him. Eventually Dee slipped down to the floor and he kneeled, trying to break the cocoon with both hands. His face reddened from rage.

"Disgusting creatures! You think you can win with me?" He laughed hysterically, still fighting with the force field.

"Nobody moves!" The other two ferengi gestured at Picard and the security.

"What do you want?"

"These two. That would be all, captain." Mog bowed before him.

"You don't have the right..." Picard started, but suddenly Mog fell unconscious on the floor. Deanna, who was standing behind all the time and nobody paid attention to her, managed to reach her own phaser and shoot before anybody reacted. The security did the rest and the three ferengi ended up lying on the floor.

"Take the rings, quickly!" Guinan ordered. Commander Data got to Mog first and removed the rings, looking at them curiously. They were still glowing and pulsating, each of them in different color. Red, green, orange, yellow and a light beige. "Destroy them, now!"

"Guinan..." Picard opposed, but she didn't let him speak. "Captain, please, trust me."

„Alright." He nodded at Data. The android set his phaser for the maximum level. The rings vanished in the red flare. At the same moment, the force field surrounding both Q disappeared as well.

"Captain…" Deanna kneeled next to unconscious Dee and looked at the other Q, sitting on the floor and looking somewhat slimmer and with much longer hair. "The rings had changed Q's physical appearance." She added and grabbed Q by the shoulders right on time.

"Dr Crusher, come to the conference room…"

Half an hour later captain Picard, commander Riker, counselor Troi and lieutenant Worf sat again in the conference room and stared at Guinan with anticipation.

"Guinan, what is going on here? You seem to understand the situation much more than we do. No more mysteries." They all could hear the tiredness in Picards's voice.

"Captain, I am not proud of what you are about to hear." She started and glanced at Deanna, who was watching her suspiciously. "The thing that immobilized Q before is called the gems of Der. It is a pure evil. I would have never thought I would see them in my life again."

"What did the ferengi want from Q? And how on earth could they defeat them?"

Guinan sighed.

"It is a long story. What they wanted from these two particular Q, was their Dis. To explain you the nature of Dis, I have to go back to a definition of energy of the life form that is far beyond human. Dis is a vibration, a special kind of energy. It is rare, the most unique energy in the universe. Powerful in its original form. However, when imprisoned in a physical, another words, material body, it becomes fragile.

It is in the human nature to divide the life forms according to their gender. But in fact, this division goes beyond the physical level. Why the stereotypes about the male aggression, their instincts to hunt, to possess, are so popular? Because this is the nature of male energy: to spread into, to penetrate the female energy. You may think it is the instinct of procreation. Yes, that too. But this is not all. The nature of the pure male energy demands merging with female. We call this male energy "Der". The word "male" is also not fully correct here. We have much more expressions in our language. Der is inside of every male. Pure Der however, like an animal, a primitive male, desires Dis, like a flower desires the sunlight. Dis is its greatest object of desire, lust and hunt. All the women, in whose nature is to desire men, are not enough for men who have too much of Der inside. It brings them out of balance. In your language, it would be like too much aggression in a man. Such men feel that only Dis would fulfill their lust.

Dis is a mystery. Dis is a light form from the beginning of the universe. Dis is the Source. Dis is the purest pre-energy of the universe. When Der penetrates Dis, Dis dies. Its vibration immediately changes, it loses its original structure and it does not absorb the changes - Dis disappears. When Dis lives inside a physical, incarnated being, she has the instinct of avoiding Der. And if she is raped - she dies.

A long time ago, my race used to be very violent. A group of Al-Aurians possessed the knowledge of Dis and Der, and they learned how to lock Der in stones. For hundreds thousands of years, they had been working on the structure of certain crystals. They were programmed to tie up Dis. To lock it into matter. And you just have seen how it worked. It weakens the entity with Dis and forces her to become material. Physical. They dreamed of controlling Dis. To break the will of such an entity, so it wouldn't die and let them penetrate the Dis. But they couldn't do it. Every woman with Dis dies in the moment of rape and the energy escapes before the penetration. So, they looked for the way to keep her alive. They believed penetrating Dis was an unknown, ultimate ecstasy and they became obsessed about it. Legends about the gems of Der grew over the centuries, although the stones got lost in countless wars. Eventually they became something like a Saint Grail on the Earth, and the myths of their great powers became more and more unbelievable. But the stones were real. Many of them were found and destroyed by Q. There are many Dis among the Q. We need to find out how these gems got to ferengi. It is a very cruel weapon. Dis can appear everywhere in the universe. If you study the history of your own planet you will find stories of women who died protecting their virginity. It is very likely that some of them were Dis. Dis make a woman instinctively feel that the sexual intercourse with a man would destroy her. This instinct works the same in every Dis, no matter if she is a human or even a Q.

Picard was listening to this with fascination and hundreds of questions were forming in his head.

"And you knew about them from the beginning? About Q having this... energy, Dis?"

"Yes," Guinan continued silently. "I have recognized Dis in Dee, I also knew about Nert. That one can hide it really well, don't you think? Dis doesn't change the personality, unfortunately. I know what you are about to ask, Jean-Luc. But I couldn't tell you before. Our history with Q is complicated. And under something that you could call a prime directive, too. We do not go in each other's way, whatever happens. Especially when there are so few of my species left." Picard nodded.

"I have a question." Data raised his hand. Everybody looked at him.

"You have mentioned that Dis is the pre-energy of the universe. I wonder why it is male energy that destroys it?"

"I am no geneticist, Data, and we are entering the area of myths and legends more than science. But, according to my knowledge of Dis, the energy that determines the masculine gender, from one side means evolution. From the other however, it radically changes the structure of female energy. Dis does not change, does not evolve. Those changes simply kill her. There are many who believe it is a natural order and Dis is supposed to die. But Dis means something more than pure, virgin energy. Dis is a connection to the Source. It goes beyond the beginning of the universe. Dis makes an incarnated being remember that she is something more than a physical body. In the past, Dis would pull a human woman towards religion, spirituality. Dis can give a woman healing powers, a higher consciousness and sensitivity. Many great female healers or artists, or spiritual leaders, were Dis. There are many, including me, who believe that being a Dis is a highest state of purity. Because when someone is born with Dis inside, she becomes a Dis. When it comes to Q… well, I think you may want to ask Dee to tell you more. I don't believe you could learn much from Nert.

"Me neither." Picard agreed.

"This is unbelievable." Riker added. „Q in female form, Q using names... They have never used names before."

„I was surprised myself. Q don't need to use names when contacting each other. They can just focus on the energy of the other Q, their communication works on a different level. But they do have names. They are just very private because they describe a true nature of a Q. For example, the name Deeyoress means "a spiral beam curling up".

"Do you know what means "Nert"?" Picard couldn't hide his curiosity anymore.

"Yes. The name reveals the current appearance of this Q. "Ner" means a man, it refers to the physical illusion, "appearing as a man" would be precise. The letter "t" at the end reveals the female, the Dis energy hidden under this illusion. The gems of Der forced Nert to reveal the true form, because, of course, a female body is more natural for a Dis. So, Nert is the only Dis I know who likes to appear as a male. Of course, it is all different beyond the physical level. The true form of a Q is a pure, bright light. But most of the Q don't like to appear as they really are. You know the best."

"Captain," Deanna interrupted suddenly. "Request permission to leave the room."

"Is something wrong, counselor?" Picard rose his eyebrow.

"I... I want to check on Q," She hesitated and everybody looked at her surprised. But Picard nodded.

"Granted. In fact, I want to go to."

"So do I." Riker also stood up.

"Guinan, we are not done yet." Picard said at the door. Guinan nodded.

"Shouldn't we inform the admiral of the last happenings?"

Picard refrained a sigh.

"We cannot go around it, commander. I am surprised that he wasn't accompanying us on this meeting. I also don't know, what on earth should we do with our prisoners."

"We could send them away with an arrest warning if they appear in the federation sector again.

"Just like that? Let them go? They should at least have a trial."

"On what grounds? They don't belong to the Federation. Neither do Q. I can already hear the admiral reciting the Prime Directive."

"You've got a point, Number One. Well, let us at least wait till morning and see what happens."


	8. Nert

As they entered the sick bay it became clear that at least one of the Q was awake. Wide awake.

"Get this thing away from me, I told you I am fine! Where is Dee?" Nert turned away from one of the nurses trying to scan her and she saw the girl on the other bed, sleeping. Dr. Crusher welcomed Picard's entrance with a sigh of relief. Troi ran to Dee's bed. The girl looked a little bit bluer on the skin and her breathing was barely noticeable.

"What is her condition, Doctor?"

"I wish I knew, captain," she replied. "It looks like some kind of a coma…"

"Of course, it does. Falling asleep is the only way to stand the being here for so long." The sarcastic voice of Q got louder. Nert pulled her blanket to the side and tried to get up. But as soon as she stood up, she screamed with pain and fell back on the bed, pressing her hurting head with the hands. "What the hell…" she started to get up again, which ended in similar way. Only this time Doctor Crushed needed to help her, otherwise Q would have ended up on the floor."

"Calm down, Q! You are still weak, you have to lay down."

"I have to wake her up!" Troi could hear a hint of panic in her voice. She came closer.

"Listen, Nert. She was in this condition before. She will wake up, but we have to give her more time." As she spoke, Nert was looking at her with a growing interest. Seeing that, Deanna stood by her bed. For a longer while they were staring at each other in silence. Picard and Riker exchanged looks.

"I can feel her within you." This time Nert sounded impressed. Deanna smiled at her cheerfully and unceremoniously she sat on her bed, almost leaning against the entity.

"She was waiting for you. She told me so much about…" Deanna broke, realizing that captain Picard was all the time watching her with a stern face. Q noticed him as well.

"Oh, yes. Hi, Jean-Luc." Although the voice was now higher, the arrogant and sarcastic tone remained the same.

"Q." Picard started and hesitated. The first time in his contact with Q he didn't know what to say. Or he did, but when he spoke, he got surprised by his own words. "How do you feel?" Everybody in the room gasped. Q noticed the awkwardness at once.

"No "leave my ship"? You're getting old, mon capitan."

To his growing irritation, Picard felt a rush of heat coming to his face and it was a big effort to not look away.

"Alright. Then," he cleared his throat. "Federation will deal with the ferengi. In the current situation, it would be the best if you could take Dee to the Continuum as soon as possible."

"I'd be delighted to do that, but you are missing a small, tiny problem, Jean-Luc. I cannot go to the Continuum. The El-Aurian toys stripped me of my powers for days at least. And I cannot contact the Continuum until I have them back!" Nert sighed heavily. "This ship is like a curse. Again I am on mercy of the primitive humans. Just wonderful."

"Q! These "primitive humans" have saved your life. Twice. And they endangered their own to save your friend. You could show at least a bit of gratitude!"

"Yes, Doctor. I see your attitude towards your patients hasn't changed a bit!"

"Enough, Q!" Picard shouted.

"Indeed." Surprisingly, Nert withdrew herself. "I am here only as long as I have to, so just let me take care of Dee and we are out of here."

"First, you have to take care of yourself," Deanna smiled. She was the only one that didn't look annoyed by Q's behavior. She was also the one who made Q calm down and speak in a completely different tone.

"The gems of Der were working on me for less than a minute. The case of Dee is much worse. If I had my powers, I would cleanse her now. But like this…" Nert looked at her fingers and clenched them on the blanket. Suddenly Deanna covered Q's hand with her own. Nert looked surprised but she didn't move.

"Q." Picard spoke again. "We need more information about these gems. I don't think the ferengi will tell us much…"

Q's head snapped. "What? You still keep these monsters on the ship?"

"The Federation has its procedures in such cases."

"And you always follow them? Don't make me laugh. With that fossil who hangs out here all the time and, by the way, broke into your private log?"

"And you know it having no powers?" Commander Riker stepped forward. Q rolled her eyes.

"I had them this morning. He and his little mignons had your private entries on their notebooks, or whatever you call it. Really, if your intelligence goes down a little more, you'll become Clingons. Only the growling you are missing."

"Enough! Everybody out!" Picard didn't have patience anymore. He waited till everyone, including Dr. Crusher left the room, then sighed and came closer to Nert.

"Listen, Q. The whole situation with Dee and the ferengi is very serious. We need to play it out diplomatically and therefore we need your help. I need your help." He added, remembering that the last sentence used to work well in the past.

"Aye, Sir!" Nert saluted.

"Good." He took a deep breath. "The Enterprise is heading towards Earth. There is a long conference with the Federation Council awaiting me. I don't have time for quarreling with you."

"I am no interested in your ridiculous politics. I only want to take her away from here. She had spent too much time among mortals already. Nothing good ever comes up from it."

"I was rather under impression that some of these mortals had saved her life. Is it really so difficult for you to admit, Q?"

"It won't be, as soon as she wakes up." The tone of Nert's voice changed subtly. Picard looked at her with a sudden thought that made him instantly feel better.

"Q! You care for her! This sarcasm of yours, your speaking to us from the position of superiority, they are just cover up. You fear for her!" The last sentence he practically shouted. He couldn't tell why he felt such an incredible satisfaction. Q didn't look at him, studying the folds of Dee's blanket instead. Picard knew the entity was embarrassed. He felt an overwhelming joy and couldn't stop talking. "The human emotions you were always laughing at, you do have them. I suspected it already the other time, seeing you with Amanda, but now…"

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Picard." Nert came back to a neutral tone. We have simply a bigger sense of responsibility. You could learn from us." But Picard was too overwhelmed with his own thoughts to be pulled into that discussion.

"Dis, your current, truer form… I wonder, why do you make so much effort in putting on a mask, Q? All your costumes, illusions. Why, Q?"

"You really don't see it, Jean-Luc? You humans are limited by your senses. Your genes, the animal instincts. You may believe your civilization to be advanced enough to travel in space, but deep down you haven't changed a bit. When you see a woman, you have the same reactions as your ancestors thousands of years ago. To force you, or Riker, or the others, well, not Worf, that doesn't qualify, to some logical thinking, I had to adjust my appearance. To get through to your brain instead of the hormones. If, at the beginning, I appeared as a female, although it could have been fun to watch, it would be also hard to keep the conversation going if you just drooled over me."

"I deny. Q, even you, with all your prejudices, should know that we do not divide us according to gender anymore."

"Yes, you do! You have automatic, physical reactions and you cannot control them. When you see an attractive woman, your hormones get crazy. Jean-Luc, since the ferengi used their toy on me, you are blushing like a Romeo, it was even noticed by your crew!"

To his irritation, Picard felt his cheeks burning again. He cleared his throat and looked at Dee. He didn't like the direction that discussion was heading to, but he didn't want to give up.

"I admit, there are some cultural habits and customs. And they influence the behavior of human men. But some of them are positive. The instinct to protect, for example."

"Maybe. But their source is still in the same animal instinct. When you are around a woman, your sexuality is stronger than thinking."

"You are exaggerating, Q. It is not sexuality. It is a simple kindness. An instinct to help. To care for, to protect."

"Just like that. Out of the goodness of your heart. Not expecting anything in return."

"Precisely. Just like that."

"I don't believe it. But now let me rest. The examinations of your marvelous Dr. Crusher were exhausting. And why is it so cold in here? Is she trying to freeze out the germs?"

Picard refrained a smile. He intuitively felt that Q's changing the subject was a sign of discomfiture. But then he looked at her and softened. Nert was very pale and was breathing unevenly. She had her eyes closed. Not thinking much, he went around the beds, brought an extra blanket and covered her.

"Computer, increase the temperature to 23 Celsius degrees."

"The temperature has been increased." The automatic voice replied.

„Touching, Picard." The ironic voice caught him by the door. He stopped in half of the step.

"Sleep well… Nert." The elevator door closed behind him.

Commander Riker awaited him on the bridge.

"Captain, Q was right. I have checked our private logs. The computer noted the unauthorized entries. Only someone with a position on admiral could overwrite the codes. They broke to my log, Deanna's, Worf's and Data's. But I am sure you will also find it at yours.

"I see. Come with me, Number One." They went to the Ready Room and Picard needed no more than a few seconds to find out Riker was telling the truth.

"Computer, locate admiral Kinsky."

"Admiral Kinsky is in his quarters."

"Let's go, commander."

"Captain Picard, Commander Riker. This is an unexpected pleasure." Admiral welcome them at the door. Apparently, they caught him on the meeting with his assistants. As they entered, doctor Brown turned off his tablet.

"I would like to know what gives you the right to break into our private logs?" Picard wasn't going to waste time on small talks. The admiral rose his eyebrow, but his embarrassment lasted only a second.

"Doctor Brown, would you read to us your evaluation of the ship's counselor Deanna Troi? Please, seat down, captain. It will take a while."

 _Deanna Troi personal log, supplemental._

 _Dee has become a part of myself. Nothing is as before anymore. I look at a star and I see it from the beginning of its existence. How short is our life in the universe? If every life form is heading toward becoming a light at the end, it is no wonder that the civilizations of matter seem so primitive to Q. I can understand that now. Q didn't mean to hurt us, even when he sent us to the encounter with the Borg. Humans are like children who want to touch the electricity and get surprised that it hurts. Without Q, the human race would seize to exist because of its own ignorance. Dee showed me another level of existence. I will be always thankful for that._

"This entry log comes from the last night. Doctor, how would you evaluate the abilities of counselor Troi to perform her job as the Starfleet officer?"

"Negatively, admiral. Deanna Troi has been possessed by alien life forms and should be isolated from the rest of the crew. I would also advise a full psychological check-up on everybody who had contact with…"

"This is ridiculous! Counselor Troi had a telepathic contact with alien civilizations many times. It is her duty to establish this contact, for heaven's sake, she is a Betazoid! Admiral. We have known each other for years. What is going on here? The inspection, the hearing on Earth? What is this all about?"

"The Enterprise, Picard. I must make sure that everything on this ship is up to the federation standards. And you are supposed to help me."

"The Enterprise is up to every criterion the Starfleet can come up with. And you know it as well as I do. There will be no psychological evaluation of my crew. You want to see how we work? Then let us work."

"But the counselor Troi in her current condition…"

"Will be released from duty from this very moment. Anything else, admiral?"

"I'll be watching you, Picard."

"Have a nice day, admiral!"

Ten minutes later Picard sat in his ready room. This conversation was never an easy one. But the sooner he would get over it, the better, he thought. He heard a door bell after a few minutes.

"Enter!"

Deanna Troi looked concerned. It made the words even harder to come out.

"Please, seat down, counselor."

But he again forgot about her skills. She didn't seat down, she just came closer and gazed directly in his eyes.

"Captain, am I fired?"

Picard exhaled loudly. Somehow it was a relief that he wasn't the one starting that conversation.

"Deanna. Seat down. Please."

She listened this time.

"The admiral expressed a concern regarding your involvement in all the happenings with the Q. That is why I suggest you would take… a vacation. You are relieved from duty for the next two weeks. What you do with your vacation, however, is totally up to you. But if I may have a personal request, I would like to ask you to spend your vacation on board of the Enterprise. And become an escort of our guests. Of course, unoficially. What do you say?"

"I agree, Sir." Deanna smiled so widely that he felt his lips' corners curling up against his will.

"Excellent. I will note it the next report. Enjoy your time."

"Aye, Sir!" With almost a dancing step, Deanna ran out of the Ready Room. Picard couldn't control himself any longer. As soon as the door closed behind her, he laughed.


	9. Conversations

Deanna entered the sick bay. She smiled, seeing the both Q sleeping and silently, she walked to Doctor Crusher's office. Beverly, busy with work, didn't notice her until Troi stood right behind her. She startled.

"I am sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"You don't. Sit down, please." Beverly pointed her the other chair. She leaned out and listened for a while, but nothing but silence was coming from the hospital beds.

"It had never been so peaceful here with Q on board before. At least, as long as they are sleeping." She smiled.

"It's true." Deanna admitted, looking at the computer screen. "Anything new?"

"Not much," Dr. Crusher sighed. "I have been comparing the readings of their brain waves. They are almost identical. Meaning, human. But what injured them is beyond our research capabilities. And while Nert is just normally sleeping, Dee is in a deep, unbreakable coma. I do not know how to help her. Deanna, can you feel, sense her, somehow?"

"No," Troi saddened. "I feel different. Dee had fulfilled me with knowledge about Q's existence, a knowledge that I am not able to describe, it is more a feeling, really. But Dee herself is gone."

"Do you mean, she is dead?"

"No. She is alive. But she is very far away. It feels like her connection with this body weakens and I am afraid it may break."

"Because of that ferengi's device?"

"Because of Dee herself."

"It can't." Nert's voice sounded through the open door. They stood up.

"Nert! Did we wake you up?" To Beverly's surprise, Deanna ran to Nert with a gesture as if she wanted to give her a hug and hesitated in the last moment. Nert didn't seem to notice, she was staring blankly at Dee.

"It can't," She repeated. "Q cannot take her own life, unless her Dis is destroyed. But I am sure your El'Aurian bartender has already told you. In case of Dee it didn't. Although it was close. You have to get where Dee is at the moment and call her back. Your medicine cannot do it."

"But you can? I mean, when you get back your powers?"

"I hope so." Nert replied and pulling the blanket away, she looked at herself more consciously. Her body change didn't include the clothes. The admiral uniform she was wearing was clearly too big for her now. "Just great." She stood up and stared at her loose pants.

Dr. Crusher and Deanna exchanged amused looks.

"Well, we have found an outfit for one Q over here, so I think we can manage the other. Come on," Deanna commented and Beverly had to turn away to hide her smile. Surprised Q gasped. Deanna took her by the arm and pointed the elevator door.

"I think that we can go to my cabin now, unless it is against your recommendation, doctor?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

As the door closed, Beverly laughed out loudly.

"I wish the captain would see that."

Picard entered the conference room and rose his eyebrow. Q and the counselor Troi were sitting next to each other. Deanna welcomed him with a wide grin, looking relaxed and happy, as if she were really on vacation. As for Q, she seemed to be somewhat less irritated than before in the sick bay. At least her face expression was more neutral, so neutral it was hard to read anything at all. Picard realized he didn't know what gender he should use now. Q. Her? Him? Nert. He connected that new name with the new appearance and thought the first time it was actually a dangerous thing to do. Nert was new. Not dangerous. Q was. Nert was Q. Damn it. He didn't feel in danger while looking at Nert. He felt intrigued. He wanted to be around Nert, even if it would again end up having the never ending quarrels. A not quite clear part of his mind was whispering to him that he hoped for them. He hoped for the long, philosophic discussion he used to have with the entity before, even if it meant hearing about the cruelty and primitivism of the human race again. He looked at Q and had to refrain a smile. He realized Q picked up an outfit as much resembling the Starfleet red uniform, as probably Troi could find in the ships stores. The communicator Q was wearing made the impression even stronger. Hours before he and commander Riker decided they should give it to Nert, for safety reasons. Picard wondered if Q really liked the red color that much or chose it simply to copy the Starfleet uniform. He chased that thought away and straightened his back. He was about to speak when Nert rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, relax Jean-Luc. Nobody is chasing me, I am not taking the Enterprise to the end of the universe. You are perfectly safe."

Troi's lips' corners moved up. To his own astonishment Picard felt like smiling himself. Which was an awkward and new emotion. He cleared his throat.

"I can see you feel better. Q. I have called this meeting to make arrangements considering you're staying on the Enterprise during my absence. Counselor Troi will be your guard. The conference on Earth starts tomorrow. I order you to stay on the ship and under no…

"I am not taking orders, Picard." Nert leaned towards him with the same rebellious anger in the eyes as Picard remember from the other visits. But this time, Troi put her hand on Q's shoulder.

"Nert, you wouldn't leave Dee alone anyway, would you?"

"Troi. You are responsible for her. For Q. Both. Both Q. Keep me informed. In case of emergency I can teleport immediately…"

"I won't demolish your ship. Cross my heart." Nert put her right hand on her heart and raised the left hand in the air. Picard refrained a sigh and temptation to stay longer with them.

"Very well. Until then…" He rose up his chair and quickly headed to the door. Nert looked behind him curiously.

"What's the rush?"

Deanna refrained a giggle. Serving eight years under Picard's command was enough to read her captain's emotions even without her telepathic skills. She was wondering how much of this was noticed by Nert.

Picard entered the bridge.

"Mr Worf, how are our prisoners?"

"The security reported they attacked their leader and they had to be separated. It looks like without their weapon they lost their attitude. They act lost and not in full sanity. What do you intent to do with them, sir?"

Picard sighed. "It seems like we don't have another choice but to send them away with a message to the Ferengi High Council. The Federation has nothing to do with it. Mr. Data, check the fastest possible transfer to the ferengi sector and let me know."

"Aye, sir."

„Captain, admiral Kinsky and his assistants have left the Enterprise," Riker reported. Picard stood next to him and stared at the main viewer. It had been a while since the Enterprise docked to Earth last time. The view of the home planet so close was touching.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Riker seemed to share those emotions. "After the conference, Geordi and me plan to take a hike in Yellowstone. Would you care to join us, captain?"

"In different circumstances gladly, Number One. Now however," Picard turned towards the elevator door, "something tells me I shouldn't leave the ship for that long."

Riker nodded with understanding. "Nobody can count on a full vacation with the Q around. But, and I do hope I won't say it in a bad time, Q behaves amazingly calm. Better than before, anyway."

"Indeed." Picard had to refrain a smile again, which wasn't unnoticed. "Maybe it is due to the help of counselor Troi? They seem to get along well."

"A little too well, if you ask me." There was a hint of concern in Riker's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure myself," Riker mused. "Deanna seems different. Distant. I keep thinking if the admiral wasn't right showing concern about their telepathic connection. I mean Dee, what she did to Deanna. Don't get me wrong," he broke, seeing Picard's questioning face, "I am not putting Troi's loyalty, or competences in doubt here. But I don't trust Q. No matter what they say. As long as they are among us, I will always expect the worst."

"That is understandable, Number One."

"If I may speak frankly, you seem to not share my concern?"

"Oh, I am far away from trusting Q." Picard protested. And silenced, musing and trying to put some order to his own thoughts.

"This time however, I have the impression that the current situation of the Q is different. It doesn't look like one of their games, or trials. I don't know if we were somehow pushed towards that asteroid to find Dee, but I think Dee is Q's top priority now. Not us. It was like that too with Amanda, but then we dealt with a girl raised as human and as such, we felt responsible for her. The case of Dee is different. If everything goes well, Q will heal and take her back to the Continuum. Then we all can breathe again."

"Yes. But we are speaking of Q here. You really think the things will go smoothly and without any surprises?"

They stared at each other for several seconds.

"No." They both shook their heads at the same moment.

This time commander Riker had to refrain a smile, feeling he had won that peculiar discussion. But after a few minutes his concern came back. There was a conference with the Federation Council ahead, something that used to make captain Picard furious for days. They had two Q entities on board and Deanna Troi got suspended. When he was thinking about all of this, he couldn't understand why on Earth the captain was in such a good mood. Riker refrained a sigh and decided he would think about it later.


	10. The Conference

The Earth welcomed them with a beautiful weather. Jean-Luc felt like having a night walk, but it was already after midnight and the first meeting started at seven hundred hours thirty minutes. Although Picard suggested that he and his officers can just teleport directly from the ship, he and commander Riker had got their quarters among the apartments of the council members. Commander Riker seemed to agree with the idea of spending the night on the surface, so he didn't insist longer. In fact, he was surprised by his own hesitations. Normally, he would love to spend more time on the home planet. But he belonged to the Enterprise. And now, more than ever, he felt like being there through the entire two weeks of dry-dock. He chased away the stubborn thought that perhaps it was due to the presence of Q on board. On the other side, as the thought kept on returning, he breathed deeply and relaxed. Of course, it was because of Q! As the captain, he couldn't just leave the ship unattended, having two powerful alien beings over there! As he realized it, he felt instantly better. He opened the window outside and inhaled a breeze of fresh, not conditioned air. It was wonderful to be on Earth after all.

"Captain Picard. In your report you say, to speak shortly, the Q entities had saved the human race by showing you a space time anomaly at the three different timelines. It is, I must say, a highly unusual report."

"It is indeed, admiral. Another, detailed report had been sent to you before. I repeat only the conclusion. During the past eight years Q have changed their attitude towards the Federation and I don't believe they are our enemies."

"You don't believe. And we should simply trust your faith? You seem to be highly subjective on that matter."

"With all due respect. Is there anybody in the Federation who knows Q better than I do?"

"According to our knowledge, probably not. But does it make your personal opinion more plausible? You could be manipulated by those Q."

"Admiral, we have been knowing each other for how many years?"

"Alright. I call an hour break. We will continue after lunch."

Picard discreetly massaged his temples. The first day of the conference seemed to be very long. Since morning he and commander Riker were interrogated on their experiences with the alien civilizations, especially the powerful ones. They started from the crystal entity that was destroying the entire colonies, questioned them about the nebula-looking Nagilum that wanted to exterminate half of the Enterprise crew for its amusement, and then the subject went to the Q. Sarcastic admiral Kinsky hinted his opinion of the Enterprise senior staff and insane, and described the encounter with Dee and the ferengi with the smallest details. He finished with announcing the presence of the both Q on the ship, which caused some distress in the council. To Picard's relief, among the participants appeared admiral Nechayev. After the time when the Federation barely managed maintain the peace with the Cardasians and they succeeded mostly due to Picard's efforts, his relationship with her got much warmer. But she was a perfectionist when it came to bureaucracy and her questions were equally exhausting. To his comfort, he reminded that she and admiral Kinsky practically despised one another. She also invited Picard for a dinner later that day. Picard alone. It could be very important, he thought.

Nert was sitting on the edge on Dee's bed. She was watching her with so intense attention, as if she wanted to scan her with her eyes.

"Q? Her condition is not changing. There is always someone here on the shift if you would like to…"

"I will stay here."

Beverly looked at the stubbornness on Q's face and she felt somewhat disarmed. Nert sounded almost tender, or at least, caring.

"Do as you please. But sooner or later you will have to rest. You are sitting here without sleep, without eating. You cannot go on like this."

"Yes, yes, this body is so weak!" Q replied annoyed. Dr Crushed refrained a sigh. There she goes again, she thought and to her relief Deanna appeared at the entry door.

"Anyway, let me know if you decide to leave, I will call the nurse." Beverly nodded at Deanna and walked to her office.

"What on earth did you tell her, Q?" Troi felt the tension between those two amusing.

"Nothing,", Nert grunted and looked at her.

"I hate this body! I don't know how you can stand it! It's like a cage. An ugly, disgusting, isolating cage, without any contact with the universe, or my own energy. Not having energy at all, because it cannot manifest itself in this form. Honestly, how can you live like that?"

"We can, because we don't know how it's like to be..."

"Free and omnipotent?"

"Well, I thought of non-corporeal." Deanna smiled. Nert turned back to Dee.

"I can't get through to her. If I had my powers… Now I even cannot find out what's wrong with her. What keeps her away…" She broke and blinked with surprise. Deanna stood closer and hugged her. Nert stood still for a long while, musing.

"Why?" She looked at her in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you behaving like this? You treat me as…"

"A friend?"

Q didn't answer and kept gazing at her with wide open eyes. Deanna smiled again.

"I had this impression about you before, but now it became clear to me. Your contact with us would be much better if sometimes, somebody gave you a hug."

Q gasped. Taking advantage of that, Deanna grabbed her by the hand.

"Beverly is right. You need to rest. Dee is under a good care here, you cannot help her being exhausted yourself."

Nert didn't speak a word until they stopped before Troi's quarters. She rose her eyebrow.

"Last time Picard locked me in a prison cell. I would call that progress."

Deanna giggled. "I think you will be much more comfortable over here. Unless you insist on being alone, I can arrange that." She teased. Q opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, and closed them again. Deanna grinned and opened the door.

"Jean-Luc, I have to warn you. Kinsky will try to convince the council to take the Enterprise away from you. I couldn't let him surprise you tomorrow, you need to prepare yourself. Also, I need more insight from you, off the record.

Picard frowned. He expected something like that from admiral Kinsky, but he underestimated his influence on the high council. On the other hand, he would also never expect admiral Nechayev to arrange a private meeting to warn them. Those people never stopped surprising him. He also realized the risk she took at that very moment, speaking privately to him.

"What are the accusations?"

"Same as always. You and your crew are too much involved with the alien beings. If the captain of the enterprise is being manipulated by Q, he cannot be trusted. We have been still rebuilding the fleet after Borg. There is an annual commemoration in two weeks and I am counting that you will be there and make a speech. But you must know that there are many council members who think you are responsible for the Borg attacking us in the first place. That without you, they wouldn't know about our existence.

"What?"

Picard lost his appetite, if he had it at all. He drank the entire tea, before he regained his voice.

"This is an absurd. How the hell could I…"

"Jean-Luc, may I call you that? Try to look at the situation with the council's eyes. The captain of the flag ship gets kidnapped by an alien being. Then, he agrees to all his terms."

"Only to protect his ship and the crew!"

"The captain should not agree to these terms in a first place. According to your report, after the second meeting, Q had to promise he would never appear on the Enterprise again. But a few months later he abducts the captain and keeps him on a shuttle-craft as long, as the captain lets him back on the ship. This is how it look like to the council."

"What has it to do with the Borg? I couldn't know her… his plans." Picard felt a rush of heat on his cheeks, realizing he just used the female form to describe Q. It wasn't unnoticed.

"Oh, yes, I have heard. Q is now a woman, right? And she is currently on the ship?

"Yes. I decided, it will be better this way."

"Better for whom, Picard? The Federation? The Enterprise? Or yourself? Think about it, I am sure the council would like to know. See you soon!"

Admiral Nechayev left the restaurant, leaving him staring at his full plate. Picard felt he couldn't eat anything.

"So, you claim that your actions during the abduction didn't provoke that entity to let the Borg know about us?"

In a way, he felt grateful hearing this question. Admiral Nechayev had basically repeated everything she had said before privately. At least he wasn't surprised.

"As I was saying before in my previous reports and hearings, nobody is able to predict the actions of Q. Neither me, nor my crew had any influence on that… person. He always had his own plans and made them happen. My, our, actions or reactions couldn't have changed anything." Picard heard his own voice and suddenly he realized something. He was defending Q. And using similar arguments as Deanna Troi the other day. Q knew that Borg had been heading towards their solar system and that's why kidnapped Picard, that's why forced him to let him back on the ship, to warn them. Only the interference of Q gave them a chance to organize a defense. These thoughts were like an illumination.

"Picard? Is that all?" The voice of admiral Nechayev woke him up. He was so deeply in his thoughts that he forgot where he was standing. Now the entire council was staring at him awkwardly. He composed himself. This would take all his diplomatic skills and he needed to speak carefully.

"With all due respect. I would like to make a new, detailed report on Q, tomorrow."

"Alright. The council agrees."

He returned to his quarters and for the next hour was walking in circles in his room. Finally, he pressed the ship's communicator.

"Doctor Crusher, report?"

"Nothing new, captain. The condition of our patient remains the same."

"And the other Q?" He very much tried to make his voice sound completely neutral.

"She is with the counselor Troi in her quarters. As far as I know, no problems there." Did doctor Crusher sound amused?

"Very well. I will beam back on board in an hour."

"Sir? What about the conference?" She asked curiously. He instantly felt very annoyed.

"There is no conference at night, doctor." He replied sharply.

"Aye, Sir," This time, she definitely sounded amused.


	11. Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix

Since they entered, Nert didn't speak a word. Slowly, she walked inside, circled the room and stroke the orchid standing on the window sill. Deanna smiled at it, reminding Dee.

"You are different than the rest of the crew," she commented finally. Deanna looked at her curiously.

"Why do you think so?"

"It's the way you talk to me. As if you are not afraid that I would beam this entire ship into another galaxy in a blink of an eye. Or, put you in a fantasy land full of monsters?"

Deanna laughed and walked closer to her.

"I am not afraid of that, indeed. Not now anyway."

Nert was watching her with attention. "You seemed to enjoy yourself in Sherwood, though."

Troi mused. "Yes, I sort of did. But..."

"Although you could use some shooting training," She teased, but Deanna didn't smile back.

"But I wish it all wouldn't happen against our will, Q."

"Oh, you would be bored to death on this ship. I at least provided you some entertainment. Or wait, I provided you everything lately, including saving your entire existence."

"Is this what you are really about, Nert? To be needed? You must be very lonely."

Q frowned. She gave Deanna a cold stare and turned to the window. For several minutes Deanna didn't say anything, just stood behind her, looking at her back. Finally, very slowly, she took a step closer, one, after another, until she was so close that her chin almost leaned on Q's shoulder. Nert tensed, but she didn't move away.

"The room is at your disposal. I will go to sickbay now." She touched her arm again and left. Nert didn't move, or replied. After the next minutes, she sat on the couch. She looked around, seeing two beds, one clearly prepared for her. She stood up.

"It is not possible to relax over here." She grunted and walked out.

"Computer, locate Q." Picard asked as soon as he got to his quarter.

"Q is in the music room, the school section." The mechanical voice answered. He gasped with surprise. Quickly he walked back to the exit door and hesitated. The school section should be empty at this hour, what on earth could Q be doing in there? He walked out, feeling an increasing distress. But as he stood by the music room door, he stopped in amazement. He heard the piano playing. The door opened automatically and he stood in the entrance. Nert was playing on the grand piano in the corner of the room. Professionally playing, as one could say. Picard realized he knew the song. It was the air of Delilah, of the opera written by Camille Saint-Saëns in the nineteenth century. He loved classical music and it was widely known all over the Enterprise. He also knew about the music more than some of the musicologists on Earth. He himself programmed to the ship's computer a great collection of recordings, from medieval to contemporary music, but eighteenth and nineteenth centuries were his favorites. He remembered from the last time that the loss of powers didn't intact Q's memories, knowledge or intelligence. And apparently other skills as well. He also remembered Q being able to operate the ship no worse than the Enterprise officers. But this was different. It was a proof that Q studied also the Earth`s culture. The music made by humans! And it was interesting enough to perform it! He felt a wave of warmth spreading all over his body and his thought flew to the text of the song, and the opera it came from. That particular fragment was called "Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix" (eng. My heart will open to your voice) and came from the second act. Q started the slow melody, where the part of Delilah mix with the theme of Samson. Samson, who, overwhelmed by Delilah beauty, got seduced and trusted her, which cost him the loss of his powers. Q's performance of that part was a true mastery. He forgot about everything, was just listening and watching the expressive movements of her arms and back, regretting he couldn't see her face. He didn't dare to move, to not interrupt that unexpected concert. But eventually the song came to an end. Q slowed down, and let the two last cords gradually fade out. Her hands were still on the keyboard when a clapping came from the other side of the room. Q straightened up, surprised. From the teacher's office came out Tatiana, the Enterprise art's teacher. They had so many children on board that the presence of the art teacher was required. Picard wasn't particularly interested in details of the education of the youngest passengers, but he remembered the last reports of counselor Troi on that matter. Tatiana returned to the ship after a few years of break and just had her first day. That reminded him that he had met her before. She was the wife of Lieutennant Jenkins, one of the eighteen victims of the first encounter with the Borg. Picard felt his pressure increased rapidly.

Nert was looking at Tatiana curiously. The woman approached her and opened her arms widely to give her a hug. Picard could see her cheeks were wet from tears. She wiped them with the one hand and reached the other towards Q.

"My husband used to play this piece. Since he passed away I wasn't able to listen to it anymore. No recordings could copy that passion he played it with, those emotions. I didn't hear them until now, coming from you. You have an amazing talent. Thank you…"

Picard had a cold shiver thinking of all possible inappropriate reactions of Q that may came any moment. But Nert was calm and even hugged her back, with a graceful bow.

"Thank you. It is a beautiful song indeed."

"I don't believe we have met, dear, are you on the Enterprise long?"

Picard paled.

"Not long, in fact I have just arrived." Q's voice was still peaceful and completely neutral. Picard was fascinated and very much wanted to see how the things may develop, but his intuition was telling this couldn't be good.

Tatiana was looking at Nert with a growing curiosity.

"But you are not one of the officers, are you? I am sure I would…"

"There you are!" Picard interrupted and walked to them with a step that seemed light and not hasty only to him. Nert rose her eyebrow, amused.

"Jean-Luc! How long have you been eavesdropping?"

Hearing his first name, Tatiana looked at her with a new respect.

"Oh, I didn't know you are the guest of the captain. I didn't mean to intrude."

"By all means you did not!" Nert said it somewhat too effusively. He knew that tone. His bad feelings got stronger.

"Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix. An interesting choice." He tried to pick a safer subject of conversation thinking how to make Tatiana go away without offending her. Nert leaned over the side of the piano, in one of her previously known, nonchalant positions.

"Pretty, isn't it? Music is probably the greatest achievement of humanity."

Picard rolled his eyes with irritation, but Tatiana brightened up again.

"It is so well said! I have always thought that way. The Starfleet is highly underestimating it. No offence, captain."

"None taken," He agreed and faced Q. "It is nice of you to think that way. But now…" But Nert didn't let him finish.

"But humans cannot be music. They perform it, listen to it, even creating it, but the sound is still outside. You know, there are entire dimensions out there where the music is like the air, out and inside of everyone, like the oxygen you breathe in?"

"It is fascinating! Do you know the music of other civilizations?"

"I know music you couldn't even dream of!"

"I would love to hear more about it! Listen, I was about to go to Ten Forward for dinner. Would you like to go with me? I mean, if you don't mind, captain? I so miss having musically talented people around."

Picard could see a spark of amusement in Q's eyes. This couldn't be good. But what could he do?

"Of course, I don't. Have a nice evening." He heard his own voice and felt his cheeks getting hot. He was almost sure that Q discreetly chuckled. Suddenly she walked towards him and for a moment was so close that her nose almost touched his ear.

"Don't worry, Jean-Luc. I'll behave myself." She whispered into his ear and followed Tatiana to the door.

His face was burning. He stayed in the music room for a few minutes longer and tried to control his own emotions. He couldn't hide his physical reactions on the current body of Q. From one side that was making him crazy, from the other, he felt… good. More alive. Excited. Full of energy.

"Damn you Q." He realized he just confirmed everything Nert previously said about human men. I am getting crazy, he rubbed his forehead. Wait a moment. That scene, that behaviour. He had seen it before. He had heard it before. Where was that? "Don't worry, Jean-Luc, I'll behave myself." Vash! A similar kind of smile, that look! The way she walked. "Damn you, Q!" He repeated. Nert was immitating Vash. Probably, to irritate him. And she did it. Was it planned? Of course, it was. As always. Q always had a plan. So, what was that plan this time? Teasing him, to remind him that Vash left him for Q years ago? Apparently, they were not together anymore. Although, who knows? He felt, he very much wanted to know it, but he couldn't ask, he wouldn't give Q this much of satisfaction. But he wanted to know if Q kept the promise. The promise to keep Vash safe. He chuckled. How and when did Q become a part of his private life? He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was true. He laughed out loud. This was simply too much.

"No." He composed himself. Q is an unpredictable being, never honest in her, in _his_ intentions. The change of gender could be a part of plan after all. Does Q actually behave any different than before? With him, Q is the same as before. Ironic, patronizing, disrespectful. Challenging. Annoying. Q behaves the same toward everyone but counselor Troi. He mused. So far, Deanna was the only crew member without a closer encounter with Q. He reminded the previous visits of the entity. On Farpoint it was him Picard, under the trial. Then, there was commander Riker. There was also Amanda. He realized that her assignment to the Enterprise must have been also arranged. Was finding Dee an arrangement, too? But Dee was barely alive indeed. And Nert was without powers. Was she really? Or was she pretending? It didn't look like it, thought. And that strange closeness with Deanna Troi. Was now Betazoid under a trial? Picard felt tired. It was so confusing. He took a deep breath. "We need to stick to the facts," he thought. "And the facts are, we have one Q in a coma in the sickbay, and the other Q without powers, on board. A Q that always causes some problems, sooner or later." If he couldn't help Dee, he could at least try to maintain some control over Nert. Removing her from the ship was out of question. He got pale on a very thought what could have she done down on Earth. But being on board so long, he was sure of it, Q was getting bored. This was not good news. He pressed his communicator.

"Mister Worf, I want you to head to the Ten Forward and watch Q. Discreetly. I repeat, very discreetly. And report me immediately in case of any problems."

"Aye, Sir." He heard and came back to his quarters.


	12. Ten Forward

There was a busy evening on the Ten Forward. Most of the tables were taken by the Enterprise crew members and their families, happy to be allowed on board. The planned two weeks on the home planet were a rare occasion for longer family reunions and even little children were allowed to Ten Forward, to the security's, Worf 's especially, growing frustration. He tried to enter the lounge unnoticed, but after a few seconds something little and bright bounced from his legs, before he managed to grab a bunch of blonde hair in his hand. A little boy quickly ran back to the table.

"Mommy, look at his head!"

Worf stiffed and headed towards the bar counter. He sat on one of the stools and ordered himself a plum juice, hoping that he looked as relaxed as everybody else over there. Which was of course not true. Drinking his juice slowly, he looked around. He was still not used to the new appearance of Q, so in the first moment he thought the captain was wrong and Q was not there.

"… I don't believe I have asked, what's your name, Dear?"

"You may call me…" the answer sank in the sudden cry of one of the babies nearby. Worf snapped and almost fell of his stool. He could recognize that tone of voice everywhere. It even didn't sound that different from its male version, he thought. He frowned and started to listen carefully.

Tatiana looked at Nert curiously. From outside, Q seemed to be completely relaxed. A waitress had just cleaned their table after dinner and Q was holding an orange drink with one hand, and gracefully rest her chin on the other hand. She gazed back at Tatiana and listened to her with a soft smile.

"So, tell me, how do you feel on the Enterprise?"

"Like locked in a cage," she replied. Tatiana blinked, surprised. "Just look around," Nert continued, pointing out the windows. "A little box in space, giving an illusion of freedom through its movement among the stars. While in fact, you couldn't survive there even one second. You are completely dependent on this vulnerable technology and most of you even don't have the slightest idea what is it you really want. Everybody here is torn apart. The ship, or the planet. And even if they think they do, they are not capable to fight for that. They don't know what it means to be fully alive.

"Nobody is fully alive if there is nobody to live for," Tatiana commented silently. "But they do. They live for each other. Look." She pointed a little girl climbing on the laps of a young medical officer in blue uniform. Another officer was embracing a young woman dressed like a civilian. "Why do you feel this way? Why a cage?"

"You wouldn't understand." Q shrugged. They silenced for a long while.

"Perhaps I would," Tatiana replied eventually. Nert looked at her curiously. "I don't know where you are from exactly, but wherever it is, must be a unique place. Your sensitivity, your passion for music. I haven't heard such a fire in a performance before. You seem to feel more than most of us.

Q's face looked more and more intrigued. She put away her drink and didn't take her eyes of the woman, who continued speaking.

"I have never met someone like you. My husband always regretted that he didn't have more time for practicing the piano. He would have loved your play, although he also could make me cry with his music. He used to say that if only the music could become a universal language, there would be no wars in the galaxy.

"He had a good point," Nert agreed, not taking her eyes off her.

"He died on duty. I wasn't here yet. I never got to know how, or why. The reports are so... cold." The teacher was speaking louder, with emotions of someone who was holding the pain inside for too long. "It's been over six years, but I remember the day I got the message like it was yesterday. The message was so short! They are so secretive. Even families don't have the right to know what happened to their loved ones. But there are many gossips. Stories about a powerful entity who took the ship to the hostile region of the galaxy and because of it the Enterprise got attacked by those machines. The Borg. I couldn't even bury his body!" Tatiana's hand shook and she put her glass away. "Forgive me, dear. I made you sad. I am talking too much! When I start, I never know when to stop." Speaking this, she looked at Nert with concern. Nert was watching her with wide open eyes, not smiling or drinking anymore. "I want to hear more about you! What do you do on the Enterprise exactly?"

Q snapped from her musing. She drank from her glass again.

"My friend and me," she hesitated. "…are here to heal. From an accident in a hostile part of the galaxy. And that's of course, all confidential." Nert winked at her and smirked. Her face expression changed into the usual nonchalance. "Anyway. I am not going to be here longer than a few days at most."

"Really?" Tatiana looked disappointed. „I just thought it would be wonderful to have you on our commemoration ceremony."

"A commemoration?" Nert rose her eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard? The Annual Commemoration of our victory over Borg!"

Q put her glass away with a loud clink. Next to the counter, Worf frowned and kept his eyes fixed on them.

"You could give a concert! Actually, if I could speak to the captain…" Tatiana was so occupied with the idea that she didn't notice the astonished expression of Nert. "We can even arrange… What's wrong?"

Her last question was addressed to a little, around seven years old girl, who ran to her and reached out her arms for a hug.

"Mummy!"

"What are you doing here, Jessie?"

"I am so sorry! She slipped out of the room so fast!" An embarrassed looking baby sitter followed the child. Nert was watching them with a growing curiosity.

"But I wanted to play!" The girl said loudly and reached out her hand with a doll dressed in a red Starfleet uniform.

"Jessie, mummy is talking now. You can play with your nanny."

"But she doesn't know how to play a Q!

"What?!" Nert looked at her in question. The girl instantly switched her attention towards her and looked back with no less curiosity.

"What's your name?" She reached out her right hand to shake. For a moment Nert seemed too surprised to speak.

"Jessie, this is Nert. We are talking. We are very busy right now." Tatiana tried to explain but the girl didn't listen to her. She looked at Q amazed and walked closer.

"I am Jessie." She reached out her hand again.

"I see it, but don't believe it." Worf muttered. Forgetting the discretion, he stood up and stared at the scene, holding breath.

"Me neither." He heard from behind the counter. Guinan was watching them for a while already.

"What are you looking at?" Commander Riker joined the company, having decided to spend the night on the ship after all. He walked to the counter and almost tripped over a stool.

"I'll be damned…"

In the meantime, Q seemed to regain her usual self-confidence. She leaned towards the girl and shaking her hand, she asked with amusement.

"So, what were you playing again?"


End file.
